Fight
by Razorslove
Summary: A mystrious creature invades the city and Captures Aliee, now She and the creature must fight the mind control to if they want to save the city and the SwatKats from Dark Kats wrath. Sequal to Enters Murdock.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, the next story…. Thank you Murdock for writing the first chapter.

Title: Fight

Written by: Murdock & RazorsLove

Chapter 1- Christmas Surprise

-

It had been a year or a bit more since Blackout had been heard of majorly in the news, since he had attacked Aliee, Murdock and Miss. Briggs then.

Things had basically returned back to normal for them, though Aliee's scar was still there, but now covered by the black fur that covered her body.

Murdock's ankle still from time to time ached and would get stiff, but it was rare and to a small degree.

This had been one of those days though it seemed. The weather outside was cold this time of year, which made it act up more than usual it seemed.

Not only that, but the shopping didn't help either. It was Murdock's day off and Aliee was able to swing her day off at the same time with a smaller work load now.

The husky smiled as he looked around the large Megakat City Mall looking up to the glass ceiling he could see some of the snow stuck to the transparent panels and showing the clear blue sky outside.

The husky had to give a sigh as his glance came down and his vision fixed on the shop he had planned to go to in the first place when he agreed to do the Christmas shopping with Aliee.

Also, since he managed to talk her into letting him go off on his own to do some of his own shopping, he was able to pick out something special for her.

-

Meanwhile a black feline made her way through a bustling store that was kind of crowded with other felines, typical of the time of year though.

In her mind she still had no idea what to get her mate for Christmas, she had gotten everyone else something, but was still puzzled as what to get him.

Letting out a frustrating sigh as she pushed her way through the people in the store looking around for ideas, checking things off mentally that may or may not be a good gift for him.

She had been in the tool section, and knew he had anything that they had there, and probably better tools.

The she-kat went through the suit section, but figured he wouldn't wear a suit much anyways.

Heck in the time she knew him, he never really wore a suit, so she ruled that out. Just as she was going to leave the store frustrated about not finding anything she saw a dummy in long trench style coat in the corner of the store.

Looking at the coat, she made her way to it, thinking this maybe a good gift for him. Finally after pushing her way through what seemed like a hundred people, she made it.

Eyeing the coat up on the manikin she gave a smile as the coat seemed to please her.

Looking around she only one left and checking the size she gave a small sigh of relieve to see it was a size that would fit her beloved. She quickly grabbed it and made her way to the cash register.

Back to the other part of the mall, the brown and white husky gave a chuckle as he looked at the two small boxes in a plain white plastic bag he got.

Both were already wrapped so no chance she could peek and find out early. His glance moved up from the bag and couldn't help but to smile as he saw the all too familiar female figure approach him.

"Hey, get your shopping done?" he asked looking down to the black she-kat in front of him.

The she-kat gave a nod looking up to him and smiled hiding her bag behind her back, "Yes, but no peeking though."

Murdock couldn't help but let out a chuckle giving her a soft smile which she returned and then she glanced down to the bag in the canine's hands. "Did you get your shopping done?"

He gave a nod as he looked down to his own bag, "Yep, but you won't get to see until Christmas." He replied with a chuckle as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

-Salvage Yard-

An off-white door with black finger prints stained on the door due to grease opened into a small hallway letting sight to a green bristly object being pushed through the door.

"Come on Chance…This thing is heavy." Grunted a small chocolate colored tom in his blue coveralls, which like the door, was also stained with grease.

A larger blonde colored tom gave a chuckle as he came through the door with the end of the dark green colored tree. "Why is it too much for you buddy?"

Jake gave a grunt as he yielded the top of the tree into the tight door frame of the room.

The room wasn't much, but it had an old brown leather couch that had been patched with duct tape against an off-white wall just like the door.

A coffee table sat in front of the couch, slightly stained and worn like the neighboring couch.

"No, I just would like to get this up before Mur and Aliee arrives." Replied the smaller tom as he backed up against a wall and the larger one swung the trunk around and set it into a tree stand.

After a while the two toms had the tree standing and positioned in the corner of the room. While outside a black car drove up to the side of the building.

The occupants, a she-kat and a dog exited and proceeded to head inside.

Once inside Murdock sniffed and could smell a fresh cut evergreen tree over the usual smell of grease and oil of their home.

Taking the scent in deeply and closing his eyes for a second, he felt a bit more at home.

Compared to usual that is. As a smile rose to his face standing in the door way he felt a nudge in his lower back and a black she-kat passed him.

His eyes snapped open as he looked down and smiled wider to his mate moving out of the way.

"Your fuzzy tail was blocking the door." The she-kat gave a chuckle as she went into the living room noticing the tree. She too smelled the crisp scent of the tree when she entered and smiled at the tree the two toms had picked out.

"Oh, Jake and Chance got a nice one this year." Murdock replied walking into the room behind her. He set the bags down beside the couch and stood there admiring the tree.

"Yes they did." Replied Aliee as she stood next to the husky who put an arm around her shoulder.

"Glad you like it." Replied a familiar voice as the two saw the other two toms standing behind them.

"Took us all day to find it." Replied the smaller chocolate colored tom as he moved into the room, past the couple who were both smiling at the in appreciation.

The rest of that day was normal, especially for this time of year, and as the next few days unfolded around them things began to slow down a bit.

All the shopping had been done, the tree fully decorated and lit. Even the outside of the garage had its share of Christmas lights.

This was mainly part of Mayor Banks tidying up of Mega Kat city, because as he had said in his last speech, "A clean city…Is a happy city."

So everyone was told to clean up and to have everything decorated before the first weekend of December.

This meant a huge workload for the salvage yard, inventorying everything and reorganizing it, via the instructions of Commander Feral.

Who once and a while actually came out to check the progress, but the truth be known made Murdock highly nervous about the secret they had below.

Apparently though no one was the wiser and things got back to normal rather quickly from then on.

Except for a certain chocolate and white canine that grew more and more nervous every day.

He wasn't sure if anyone else noticed, but he had gotten rather clumsy and shaky come Christmas day.

Murdock was already up before everyone else, sitting and waiting for his beloved to wake up so he could give her his gift.

"Mur, what are you doing up?" Asked a sleepy sounding female voice, which made the quiet husky jump a bit.

"Oh…too nervous to sleep." He replied looking to her and his eyes quickly darted back to the gift.

"Why is that?" she asked walking over to him in PJs that where a bit long for her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She sat down beside him and stroked the top of his head.

"Oh umm…About the gift I am going to give you…" He said nervously as he got up and went to the tree getting the gift from under it. He looked at the tiny gift wrapped box for a moment and slowly made his way back to her. Sitting back beside her he handed it to her, "Open it."

"But shouldn't we wait for…"

"Please, go on and open it." He asked giving her a nervous smile as he looked at her. He could feel his stomach tightening as he watched her open it and setting the wrapping paper to the side.

As she opened the square box slowly he slide off the couch and knelt before her biting his lip as she looked at the contents in the box.

Then her eyes looked at him as if just noticing he was on the floor and going to ask what he was doing, he felt his heart leap out of his chest as he asked her, "Aliee…Will you marry me?"

There was a pause for what seemed like forever to him, hoping for one answer and regretting the other and finely the tension broke as she answered softly, "Yes…"

Giving a sigh of relieve through his nostrils he leapt up and hugged her pulling her close as he sat on the couch. "Thank you for saying that."

Aliee smiled and gave a soft purr as she slipped the silver colored ring on her finger before returning the hug and resting her head on her now fiancée's chest.

-Dark Kats hideout-

The massive purple kat walked though the halls of his newest hideout, a little over year ago that female werewolf had been chosen to be apart of his army.

Dark Kat put his index finger to his mouth, he had to find her and bring her back to the compound; but where would he start looking.

He growled to himself, the little broad escaped with the help of her companion that had followed the van.

But this time would be different; he had what he was searching for, the mind control serum.

The she-kat was somewhere close and he knew it, he just had to find her first, bring her back and make her his own personal solider.

It was time; Dark Kat looked at the staff that followed him.

"Wake the War Kat, and get the serum ready." He ordered aloud, the staff of scientists scrambled.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fight

Chapter 2

Written by: Murdock & Razors Love

________

Murdock and Aliee had told Jake and Chance the happy news of their engagement Christmas morning.

Once the introduction of the New Year had come and gone, the salvage yard had gotten back into swing of things.

They all went along doing their work, Murdock and Aliee had started planning their wedding.

The only thing Murdock hadn't done in there relationship, was meet Aliee's father; Markus Talonson.

Aliee's mother had died in childbirth, she was an only child.

-

Aliee stood in the corner of the room with the phone to her ear, Jake, Chance and Murdock stood out in the garage looking at the window at her.

She had been in the same spot for an hour talking, to whoever was on the other side of the phone.

"Who do you think she's talking to?" Chance questioned quietly.

When ever she spoke it was either one or two words escaped her lips, once or twice she would look over her shoulder at the group of males.

"Tomorrow is the full moon." She said softly into the phone.

There was a short period of silence between her and the phone.

"I'll bring him, since you're interested in meeting you son-n-law." Aliee continued.

Murdock's ears instantly perked up, she was talking to her father.

Suddenly she whispered quickly into the phone and hung up; she rubbed her face and growled.

"Stubborn old tom." She said quietly.

Murdock walked out of the garage and into the living room; he walked over to his fiancée.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close into his, he looked down at her.

"Who were you talking to love?" he asked softly.

Aliee looked up at him; she sighed gently and nuzzled his chest.

"I was talking to my dad; he's coming here tomorrow morning to meet you." Aliee answered.

Murdock nodded at her quietly, Aliee didn't have any pictures of her father; she rarely talked about him.

The brown and white canine huffed, like she said the full moon was tomorrow; obviously he was going to be under inspection from her father.

He was going to have to work for her father's approval, Aliee had told him once that her family was huge and that Megakat city was Talonson territory.

"Tomorrow night you'll be meeting the rest of the family, don't let them frighten you." Aliee added as she rubbed his chest.

The dog nodded once more at her, he would do anything for her.

"I won't let them; I think I've been though worse." He smirked.

Aliee looked up at her mate and raised her eyebrows a stern look crossed her face.

"Murdock, please you were nearly killed." She said not amused.

His ears flattened against his head; he put his cold wet nose against hers, with his tongue he licked her lips gently.

"I'm sorry love; I shouldn't have joked about it." Murdock apologized softly.

Murdock nuzzled her neck gently, taking the scent of her black, glossy fur; he kissed her neck and let go.

Aliee watched her mate walk back into the garage, the door closed quietly behind him.

She sighed loudly rubbing her face with her paws once again; Aliee turned away and went upstairs to take a nap.

Aliee walked into the bedroom she shared with Murdock and closed the door behind her, at first she paced the room thinking about what could possibly go wrong.

After ten minutes in the dim lit room, she walked over to the bed and plopped down on it; Aliee nuzzled the pillow and sighed deeply into it.

-

Murdock leaned over the engine of a car he had been working on for the past hour, he yelped as he caught his paw on a snag of metal.

He growled as he pulled his paw out, the gash went from the inside of his palm to his wrist.

It wasn't deep or serious but it bleed all the same, he examined it at first and wait for hit to heal on its own.

Within twenty minutes the cut on his paw had healed fully, his skin was tight around the area.

He huffed loudly and went back to work, Jake watched from the car he was working on; and Chance stood near the workbench.

"So you're meeting Daddy werewolf tomorrow?" Chance questioned interestedly

Murdock didn't look up from the engine he was working on, to answer the large blonde tabby standing off to the side.

"Yes." He answered simply.

Chance nodded quietly.

"I'm sure Aliee's dad will like Murdock, Chance." Jake added.

Murdock sighed softly and continued on his work, he looked up and out of the garage.

It was sunset and getting darker.

-Dark Kats Lair-

In the middle of a large room stood a tall figure that even towered over Dark Kat himself, Dark blonde fur, and light brown stripes covered his forearms, shoulders, sides and legs.

His head was massive with saber tooth like fangs that went down both side of his jaws, he stood fully straight.

The tom had wolfish features like a Werewolf, his long striped tail curled behind him.

His long kat-like claws were like black steel and reflected what light there was in the room.

Hard muscle rippled under his fur with the slightest movement, the creature growled lowly in response to his own movement.

"The mind control serum is working better than I thought." Dark Kat said in a pleasing tone.

"Yes sir, the serum was injected directly into his skull." The scientist to his left added.

"And what about agent three, I see it forced him into his War Kat form without any damage." Dark Kat continued.

"Yes sir." The scientist replied.

Dark Kat smiled to himself; looked up at the tom in front of him, his plan for a two creature army was coming together; now all he had to do was find that wolf female.

Then his plan would complete, that female was the only thing standing in his way.

"Send him out to find my female werewolf." Dark Kat ordered.

The scientist nodded at the large purple tom.

"The blood samples that I got from her are in the lab bring them here." He shouted loudly.

The scientist hurried off to the other lab across the hall to retrieve the vile of blood.

Dark Kat looked to the dog tags still around his thickly muscled neck.

"Cody…I want you to find this she-kat and bring her back alive." Dark Kat growled lowly.

The scientist brought the year old vile of blood to Dark Kat, the massive purple tom took the vile and broke it in his hand.

"Find her, I don't care if she is badly damaged bring her back alive." He ordered as he put his hand up.

The smell of the blood invaded Cody's nostrils; his yellow eyes narrowed and fixed on the blood as he took in the scent.

The crimson liquid poured over the sides of his palm of the purple toms paw, Cody leaned down and licked the fluid from his palm.

The tom growled loudly at the taste of the blood, Dark Kat smiled and took his hand away.

"Now go to Mega Kat city, stay in the shadows; find her." Dark Kat ordered.

Cody growled and did as he was ordered, he turned and he left the room; then the building entirely.

He stood in the cold, night air, sniffing the air around him looking for a scent.

In the distance were the lights of the city, his eyes narrowed as he caught them out of the corner of his yellow eyes.

He huffed loudly as he started toward the outskirts of the giant city, he wouldn't stop until he found this female.

-Outskirts to the south-

Murdock lay in bed with his fiancée, his arms wrapped around her.

Aliee was curled into his side comfortably, she purred softly in her sleep as he held her close to his body.

He enjoyed her soft purring; he could feel the vibration on his side.

Murdock stroked the top of her head gently as she slept, he wondered if her father would like him.

A nervous swell started in his chest and ended in his stomach.

"What's wrong love, you're tense." A soft famine voice said.

Murdock looked down at his mate, as he continued to stroke the top of her head.

"I'm just nervous about meeting your father tomorrow." He admitted quietly.

"Its okay Murdock, go to sleep." She ordered as she did.

Murdock sighed softly as he settled down into bed with his mate next to him.

Aliee was already asleep again in his arms, this time she wasn't purring; Murdock took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

-Next morning-

Murdock woke to the alarm clock going off; he searched for the snooze button on the top of it.

He growled loudly when he couldn't find it; Aliee reached over him and turned it off.

"Stop your growling." Aliee said as she rubbed his shoulder gently.

She threw the sheets back away from her body, Aliee slide off the bed and went to take a shower.

Murdock grumbled lowly as he got up as well, he mumbled softly as he got up and went over to the dresser.

He continued to mumble softly has he got dressed, he pulled on a fresh shirt and walked out.

Murdock heard the shower start, his ears perked up as another sound and a new scent made itself present.

He sniffed the air and started for the bedroom door, Murdock made his way to the living room.

Talking came from the room and one voice was unrecognizable, it was deep and gruff.

"Good Morning Murdock." Jake announced.

"Morning to you to Jake." Murdock replied quietly.

In the middle of the room stood a tall, black furred tom; he was taller than Chance and himself.

His black fur was glossy like Aliee's, his eyes were amber colored.

The tom looked like he could rip his limbs off his body easily, Murdock eyed him cautiously.

The tom cleared his throat as he eyed the canine as well; he walked over to Murdock and circled him quietly.

The tom huffed loudly, as he stopped to face Murdock.

"You must be Murdock; it's nice to finally meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you too sir." Murdock replied.

Chance and Jake stood off to the side watching the two werewolves stare at each other.

Suddenly there was a softly muffling sound.

Murdock looked over to the hall, and saw Aliee standing there watching them both with her arms crossed over her chest.

Aliee walked over to the tall black tom and hugged him; the tom hugged her back tightly.

"It is good to see you daughter, I have missed you." He said softly. "I approve Aliee." He said again.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fight

Chapter 3

Written by: Murdock & Razorslove

___________

Murdock, Aliee and her father Markus had spent most of the day at the Salvage yard, when it started getting dark; Markus, Aliee and Murdock stood out in the back of the yard.

They waited for the full moon to rise over the mountains; Murdock pulled Aliee into his side as she talked with her father.

He took a deep breath as the full moon rose over the peaks and shined down on them, their transformation began.

Their cloths shredded and landed on the cold dirty ground, Murdock stood up on two legs and felt small.

Markus stood over him, his amber eyes glinted in the bright moon light; they stood out against his black fur.

Aliee stood next to Murdock; she nuzzled the side of his chest as she looked up at her father.

Markus lead the both out of the salvage yard.

Aliee's ears perked as she heard a rustle come from the lone bush on the other side of the fence, she growled softly.

But only a rabbit jolted out of the bush, Aliee shrugged it off; but there was that strange scent coming surrounding the yard.

Murdock and Markus were already running out towards the far trees, Aliee ran after them on all fours quickly trying to catch up.

Panting hard trying to keep up with the faster two, she wasn't an averaged sized werewolf like Murdock and her father were.

She had to make an extra effort to keep up with them, when she was coming up between them; she heard another set of paws.

Aliee looked back, but there was nothing or anybody else behind him.

She huffed loudly and picked up her pace as Markus and Murdock started getting ahead of her, the tree line suddenly passed them quickly.

The sound of the paws returned, Aliee looked behind her, following them was a broad, muscular tom coming up on their tails.

He caught up with her and snapped at her feet, Aliee growled as she picked up her pace.

Hot, clouds of breath shot pasted her as she darted in front of Murdock and her father, the creature following her quickly.

He snapped at her back feet again, he growled loudly; loud snarls came up behind them as Markus and Murdock tackled him.

The creature jumped out of the way, letting Murdock and Markus slam into each other.

He cackled as ran quickly to catch up with Aliee, Murdock growled loudly as he wobbled to his feet.

Aliee headed for another tree line, she panted heavily as she came to a stop at the edge.

She looked around quickly, there was no sign of Murdock, her father or that creature; she padded over to a hollow tree and huddled down on the inside of it.

Aliee listened for a few minutes and sniffed the air; she merged when it was safe to come out.

Unfortunately her timing was poor; when she emerged from the hollow tree, she was tackled and thrown into the middle of the clearing.

She landed hard against an old tree stump that knocked the air out of her lungs, Aliee wheezed softly as she tried to catch her breath.

Aliee growled loudly as she stood up and the male approached her on two feet.

He stood fully erect, he was huge, Aliee felt her stomach tighten and a lump form in her throat.

He could easily kill her if he wanted, he growled lowly as he continued to move toward her.

Aliee stood fully straight; she bared her dagger-like teeth at him, snarling as loud as she could to intimidate him.

It wasn't working, Aliee started moving off to the side but he followed her movement.

Suddenly he charged her; Aliee braced her self as the male threw himself at her, jaws wide open to bite into her neck.

Aliee ducked out of the way of his massive jaws, one of the saber fangs cut the top of bicep.

She hissed in pain as, grabbed his tail and threw him back to the other end of clearing.

Aliee and the creature charged each other quickly, their body's clashed together.

The creature sunk his teeth into her thigh, Aliee howled in pain as she let go of his shoulder.

He threw her onto the ground and growled loudly as he stared down at her, his eyes narrowed on his target.

Blood seeped out of the wound on her thigh; Aliee launched her self and caught him by the ankle.

He growled at her and kicked her off, Aliee rolled in the dirt and picked her self up; she limped balancing her self on her good leg.

Aliee snarled and they charged each other again, their fingers interlocked with each other.

Aliee and the male growled loudly at each other.

She jammed her knee into the males stomach, making him let go and stagger back.

Aliee launched her self at him and kicked him in the ribs; she grabbed him by the fur on his back.

She spun around, and let go letting him fly head first into lone stump in the middle of the clearing.

He stood back up wiping the blood from his muzzle; he turned slowly to her and hissed loudly.

They snarled and growled at each other as they threw each other around, doing damage to each of them.

Aliee had been bitten several times; her wounded legs were making it hard to keep up with him.

He on the other hand had hardly any real damage done to him, just a few bleeding claw wounds and a bloody nose.

Where was Murdock and her father, he charged her again; this time she didn't have enough time to react, he caught her around the stomach.

Aliee howled in pain as the saber like fangs sank into her stomach, he shook her and threw her into a tree.

She growled at him, Aliee stood on wobbly legs with the support of the tree behind her.

Growling louder she attacked him managing to get him around his neck, she pushed him down to the ground and threw him around until her legs gave out on her.

Aliee panted heavily as she knelt on the ground, she had lost a significant amount of blood to start making her dizzy.

It was obvious her father and Murdock weren't going to make it in time, she shuddered heavily.

-

Cody closed in on the target Dark Kat had given him, Megakat city was a hard place to track her down.

The different smells and scents, he caught her scent around one of the auto shops in the city.

He eyed her carefully so he could predict her next move if she attacked him again, he spit out the blood lining the inside of his mouth.

Cody slowly moved towards her, he wasn't playing anymore this fight was over.

He moved in quickly, upon reaching her Cody picked her up by the scruff of her neck and holding up in the air.

She breathed heavily and snapped at his face once more, trying to latch onto his muzzle.

With one single punch to the head, her body went limp in his paw; he quickly threw her over his shoulder.

He had taken care of the two male wolves that accompanied her, he hadn't killed them simply knocked them unconscious.

Cody took off quickly, he couldn't afford the two wolves to wake up and catch him.

Her limp body bounced on his shoulder as he ran between the trees, the dark shadows of the trees passed him by quickly.

He had to find his way back to Dark Kats Lair through the mountain woods; the smells were different for him.

That brown and white wolf had put up a better fight than he thought; of course he wasn't good enough to actually beat him.

Cody covered his trail and scent when he crossed the river; he held the females head above the water so she wouldn't drown.

He panted as he swam against the strong current of the river, when walked up onto the shore he put the black wolf down on the ground and shook the water from his fur.

After he was done shaking off, he picked up her back up and threw her over the shoulder.

-

Murdock and Markus limped into the clearing, after following Aliee's and her attackers scent into the middle.

The clearing smelled of blood, it was overwhelming smell.

Murdock sniffed one small spot of grass stained red, he whimpered loudly as he caught the scent of his mate.

There was so much blood; it wasn't possible for her to be alive with the blood loss.

His ears flattened as he lay on his stomach near the large blood spot, Markus came up to Murdock; he sniffed the spot and his ears flattened against his head.

Murdock stomach tightened in fear, he stood up and caught her scent going off into the woods.

He started out in that direction, only to loose her scent at the river; he became flustered and aggravated.

The giant blood spots only suggested the worse; Murdock howled and waited for a response if she was alive.

After a short wait and no response from his mate, his heart sank into his stomach.

Markus and Murdock went back to the salvage yard, Markus didn't waste anytime; he went out again to find his daughter.

Murdock waited until the night was over in his room alone, his period of transformation would be over.

Once it was over and clothed, he told Jake and Chance what had happened.

On the brink of tears as he told them Aliee was gone.

-

Murdock was quiet all day, he didn't look to anybody, he cried in his room.

Jake and Chance watched their friend walk around the salvage yard, depressed.

"Murdock she's still alive, Aliee doesn't give up so easily." Chance encouraged.

Murdock didn't answer the blonde tabby; he just walked into the garage and stood outside.

Chance looked to Jake, the cinnamon colored tom sighed deeply and his ears pinned themselves against his head.

"Chance…lets leave him alone for a while." Jake said to the tabby.

Chance nodded slowly and moved away from the garage door, Jake went into the kitchen quietly.

Outside, Murdock leaned up against the wall, he slide down onto the dirt, gravel ground.

His chest felt heavy as he brought his knees up to his chest, Murdock placed his head between his legs and chest.

Tears rolled down the sides of his face, he wiped his face on his white sleeve as he heaved in a breath.

-Dark Kats Lair-

Aliee lay sprawled out over the cell floor; she curled up in a tight ball.

She groaned loudly as she felt for the wound on her thigh, it had healed but two large puncture marks scared her thigh.

Aliee picked her head from the black concrete floor; her head throbbed with pain as she looked around.

Near the wall was a cot and a small wool blanket, she crawled over to the cot to grab the blanket off of it.

Aliee yanked it off and unfolded it; she spread it over her naked body to increase her body heat.

She searched for any wounds that hadn't healed completely, to move even the slightest made her body throb.

Sunlight peeked through the crack in the boards; Aliee looked over to the small spot of light on the floor.

Aliee pulled her self up onto the cot to get up off the cold floor, she felt her throat tighten.

She shudders in the net of the cot; Aliee looked around the cold cell.

Nobody was standing near her cell to watch her; suddenly Dark Kat appeared in the cell door.

Aliee held the blanket close to her body throbbing body, when she snarled at him her throat tightened; she coughed roughly.

"Good morning." He smirked.

Aliee didn't answer him, her throat was raw.

"Its good of you to join me once again, this time fortunately you won't be escaping." Dark Kat added.

Aliee rubbed her throat and swallowed what saliva she had in her mouth.

"Don't get so cocky, things can change." Aliee remarked hoarsely.

Dark Kat grinned at her, his eyes narrowed on her.

Her throat tightened instantly, she watched Dark Kat as he waved his hand.

A group of toms came to the cell door; the large blonde tom that attacked her last night came into sight.

She jumped up off the cot holding the itchy wool blanket it to her body; one of the guards opened the cell door.

"Cody restrain her and bring her to the lab." Dark Kat ordered.

The large, blonde creature stepped into the cell; he got too close to Aliee as she lashed out and clawed the side of his muzzle.

Cody growled loudly as blood ran down the side of his muzzle, his blood covered Aliee's claws as she backed away and hissed at him.

-

Dark Kat watched the pair inside the cell; he was impressed with the she-kat.

Cody moved closer to Aliee waiting for her to lash out again so he could grab her arm, Aliee growled loudly again as she lashed out again.

This time Cody grabbed her arm and pulled her in to restrain her with his other hand.

Cody wrapped his huge arms around her and restrained her against him; Dark Kat waved him on to follow.

Aliee struggled and bit him to get him to let go, every time she bit him; he would squeeze her hard against his chest.

She grunted loudly, she felt her ribs crack under the pressure.

The three of them walked into a brightly lit room, in the middle of it was a table.

Cody went over to the table and threw her onto it; Aliee had the air knocked out of her.

She struggled against him as he strapped her down to the table; there wasn't an inch of her body not covered with a strap.

The last strap was over her forehead to hold her head in place, she panted heavily as she watched him move away.

Dark Kat appeared next to the table and grinned down at her.

"Don't fight it; you know there's no use in it." Dark Kat spoke aloud.

Aliee growled loudly as she saw another tom come up behind her with a drill, her beat became rapid.

She started to struggle as she heard the drill turn on and get closer to the top of her head.

Dark Kat stood off to the side, as another tom in a white lab coat took his place next to the table.

Cody stood off in the far corner and watched the small female scream and struggle.

He blocked out the sound of her screaming, soon enough it was over and the screaming stopped.

The small vile of control serum was taken away and a new vile was brought in.

Dark kat had told him what it was, it would force her to transform into a werewolf and keep her there until it was time to give another dose.

Aliee's straps were loosened as the syringe needle was inserted into her arm, the tourniquet was removed so the newly introduced fluid could flow freely though her body.

The table started to creek under Aliee's body, her bones popped and cracked loudly as she began to transform.

Dark Kat grinned as he watched her transformation on the table; he walked up to the table and looked at the large black wolf lying on the table.

Her feet hung over the end of the table, he slide his paw over his slick black fur; a low growl came from the wolf as he touched her side.

"Finally its done." He cackled happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fight

Chapter 4

Written by: RazorsLove & Murdock

Only a week after Aliee was injected by the mind control serum, Dark Kat, Cody and herself flew into the city.

"Understand this, if any Enforcer or Swat Kat gets by you I will put you out myself." Dark Kat growled.

Cody and Aliee nodded in compliance to him, he was going to steal the newly built mega detonator.

When they landed in front of Pumadyne, Cody and Aliee went out first to take out the guards stationed at the gate.

Gun shots rang out loudly as the guards aimed at the two beasts charging at them, the black wolf snapped her jaws closed around one of the guard's neck cutting off his cry.

The blonde war kat tore the gun from another's his hands and snapped it in half; the guard launched forward but was caught between Cody's jaws.

Dark Kat followed the carnage as his two creatures killed their way into the lab complex, iron doors closed on them.

"Open those doors." Dark Kat ordered angrily.

Cody and Aliee went over to the iron doors, the iron doors screamed as they pried them open.

The doors jammed in place as Dark Kat walked though those doors, Cody and Aliee followed closely behind Dark Kat just incase he was attacked.

"Stay here and watch out for any unexpected company, kill anybody who comes though those doors." Dark Kat hissed lowly.

Cody and Aliee stopped immediately after the order; they stood guard after Dark Kat had disappeared behind the white wood door.

Both of them had metal collars around their necks, the collars acted like shock collars for when ever they started to show resistance against Dark Kat.

-Salvage yard-

Jake, Chance and Murdock sat at the kitchen table; Murdock stared at his food pushing it around his plate.

Jake watched the canine play with his food, his ears flattened against his head.

"Murdock eat, you haven't eaten in three days." Jake said.

Murdock stopped playing with his food and looked up at the slim brown tom.

"How can I, my mate is dead." Murdock choked.

"You don't know that Murdock, she could still be alive." Jake replied

He pushed his plate away from him; there were dark circles around his eyes from the lack of sleep.

Murdock shook his head and stood up out of his chair, he went out the front door when the alarm went off.

He came back in quickly into the garage, Jake and Chance jumped up quickly running over to the hatch.

The three males climbed down the ladder and into the underground lair.

Chance ran over to the phone and picked it up; he listened to the female on the other side.

Doc slipped on one of T-bones extra flight suit; it didn't feel the same any more.

He dawned his mask and put on an extra helmet, Chance dawned his own uniform on as well.

"Razor, Doc, Dark Kat has broke into Pumadyne, this time he has a two bodyguards with him. " T-bone said.

"Body guards…huh they'll be easy to get out of the way." Razor added.

T-bone shook his head side to side.

"No it won't, Callie says their creatures, including one female looking black wolf. It's Aliee." T-bone spoke quietly.

Murdock's ears perked up quickly as well as Razors, T-bones ears were still pinned against his head.

"She wouldn't willingly take his side." Doc growled.

Razor and T-bone looked at him.

"We know that Doc, she might not have a choice." Razor continued.

Doc's ears flattened down as he left the small group, he hopped onto the cyclotron and started towards Pumadyne.

Razor and T-bone looked at each other than ran towards the Turbokat on that sat on the launch pad.

T-bone started up the engines and took off down the tunnel to follow Murdock on the cyclotron.

-Pumadyne-

The two creatures pushed the iron doors back together as gun fire sounded around them.

The doors screeched loudly as Cody and Aliee pushed them back together, the sound of gun fire was silenced by the closing of the doors.

They both huffed loudly as the building became cold, before they could step back the iron doors imploded.

Both of them growled and hid in the thick smoke, as the lights flickered on and off.

Razor, T-bone and Murdock walked thought the open doors; small flames barely lit the inside of the building.

"Where are they?" T-bone spoke softly.

Low growls echoed though the room, the three males stopped and tensed at the sound.

The lights flickered off permanently.

Razor looked around the dark room, gruff sounds echoed off the walls.

-

The black and blonde monsters hid in the darkness, as they watched their targets mill around the now darkened room.

Cody on the other side of the room stirred slightly moving bits of debris around on the floor, which caused the three targets to look around the room quickly.

The black wolf's eyes narrowed on the tallest, she moved toward them quietly watching were she stepped.

She stayed low in the debris her black fur blending with the blackened floor, a rumble vibrated in her chest.

The tall brown and white male turned quickly in her direction; she tensed as he came closer to her position on the floor.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her new monstrous feline companion of destruction move closer to the small group.

Her green eyes locked on him, and she growled lowly at her companion.

With the single growl, he leapt out of the darkness at them; she followed his lead and nearly landed on canine.

The three males stumbled back in surprise as she and the Cody surrounded them, she snapped at them when they tried to move from the middle of the circle.

Aliee watched as the canine in the blue and red flight suit started to approach her, she snapped at him again as she lashed out.

He backed away quickly, when Dark Kat came though the door with a large, round, rocket looking device he stood there and watched his two monsters surround the swat kats and the one canine counterpart.

She hesitated as she saw the purple tom walk out into the room with detonator in his paws; her blonde feline counterpart didn't budge a single inch himself.

Dark kat shifted the detonator to his other paw; he raised his paw up and looked to both of his monstrous soldiers that waited for his command.

Aliee and Cody looked to their new master waiting to signal them to attack the three males, but he didn't he just lowered his paw and grinned wildly.

"We shall meet again, but next time I won't be so leant and you will parish by their paws." Dark kat said with a growl hostile at them.

Dark Kat walked out of the building with the two creatures guarding his back, if their enemy decided to attack their new master.

Aliee and Cody blocked the gun fire with their bodies as they walked their master to his aircraft, they growled with each impact.

Blood spurted out of their wounds, the gunfire still impacting on their lower bodies.

The three of them entered the haul of the ship, which took off right after their entrance.

-

Doc's ears flattened, when he saw the black monster rise out of the darkness and debris of the room.

He stared at the it for the longest time as the other blonde monster had leapt from the darkness, T-bone, Razor and himself got closer together as the two creatures started to circle them.

Murdock sniffed the air catching his mate's scent, it was Aliee.

His mouth dried automatically, Aliee stood in front of him in full wolf form, angry, harsh, hating, and savage.

Doc had started to approach her, but when he had she snapped at him.

He had stepped back into the group, but only for a few seconds he tried once more.

This time she snapped and lash out him, she meant to kill him if he tried to approach her again.

The second he stepped back Dark Kat walked out of the closest door.

Doc's ears flattened and he nearly growled, as Dark Kat raised his paw.

He turned his head and watched as the black beast tensed up ready to strike in an instant.

But instead he lowered his paw and warned the three of them, giving them the chance to live another day.

Doc whined softly as he watched his mate walk out with the villain and the large, stripped feline.

Gunfire started up and blood landed on the ground as they moved away.

A howl almost erupted from his lips to call out to his mate, he wanted to follow her.

"Wait..." a voice said from behind him and a paw squeezed his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder at T-bone that stood behind him now to keep him from following his mate.

"She's alive…"Doc said happily.

"I know buddy." T-bone replied as he pulled him away. "We have to leave before the Enforcers come in." T-bone continued as he led him away from the gapping iron doors.

Doc, Razor and T-bone hurried off quickly before the Enforcers good get to them, he knew for a fact that Feral would arrest them all.

The canine's stomach tightened as they left, he wanted his mate back and would stop at nothing until he had her in his arms once more.

He found the cyclotron quickly and hopped on; he started the engine and took off quickly.

The Turbokat was close behind him as he raced down the streets to get back to the hanger; they all need to have a serious talk.

He had noticed the silver collar around his mate's neck and the one that was around the felines as well, they must have been put under control of Dark Kat.

Doc's mind flashed back to a year ago, around Aliee's birthday when Jake had said that she could be controlled with the right equipment and such.

Dark Kat had apparently figured out what equipment to use on her or in this case them.

He growled lowly to himself, the wolf inside him churned angrily inside his body, his body trembled heavily.

His paws clutched the handle bars of the cyclotron tightly; he was going to kill Dark Kat if he was ever able to get his paws on the purple tom.

Doc sped though the city quickly, not bothering with the red lights or stop signs. Luckily he hadn't run into any Enforcer cruisers.

-

Razor and T-bone were quiet though their flight back to the Hanger, breathing was the only noise inside the cockpit.

Razor looked out the cockpit glass HUD, the sky was dark, no stars only the faint moon light though the thick purple clouds.

Aliee was alive and well, the collars around her neck and the large feline's were strange. He had to figure out what they were being used for.

His fingers rubbed his chin roughly; he stared quietly for long moments.

T-bone cleared his throat, grabbing the brown tom's attention.

He saw T-bone's reflection in the glass above him; his face was as blank and solemn as his was.

The blonde tabby's ears were flattened against his helmet, as he saw Razor look at him in the reflection of the glass.

"T-bone what are we going to do." Razor questioned softly to his blonde partner.

T-bone looked at him in the reflection of the glass once more; he sighed loudly and went back to looking straight ahead of him.

"I don't know." T-bone replied quietly.

The cockpit was quiet after that; their soft breathing took its place in the quiet cockpit once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Written by: Murdock & RazorsLove

_________

Aliee and Cody stalked out of the haul of the aircraft after Dark Kat had walked out first with his detonator in his paws.

Both beasts stayed close together like they were ordered to do, most of the staff thought it was a bad idea to let the both of them roams around the compound unmonitored.

Dark Kat huffed the opinions off, they were both under his control and he wasn't about to let his puny staff members order him about.

Cody and Aliee stood straight up, she was nearly as tall as he was but she was still smaller than he was in the muscle department.

Her arms had thick muscle but his were thicker and strained against his skin, his legs were thicker than hers were.

The black wolf shook her head to shake the dust from her black fur; she sneezed loudly and passed the large male at her side.

His scent was oddly familiar to her, but she just shrugged it off and kept moving.

Aliee padded her way into the cell that they had to stay in, her body shook as it tried to heal itself.

She ripped the blankets off one of the cots with her teeth, and put it in the corner of the small cell.

Aliee nudged the fabric with her nose as she lay down in the corner; the blanket wrapped itself around her body.

Her tail curled around her and pulled the blanket closer, she huffed loudly as her body continued to heal itself.

Cody sat at the cell door with his arms crossed over muscular chest; he stared off into the distance.

She closed her eyes to get some sleep; she hadn't slept in a week.

-

Cody watched the female out of the corner of his eye, she was trembling he watched as the bullet wounds on her body disappeared quickly and the black fur grow back in.

He huffed softly, and looked out into the hall.

Cody licked the inside of his large saber fangs that protruded out of his mouth, his stomach rumbled loudly.

He was hungry and she probably was as well, he'd have to wait to get food until she was done healing.

Cody listened to her breathing it was soft and steady, she had fallen asleep in the corner of the room.

He huffed again as his stomach rumbled louder; he gnawed on his bottom lip.

Cody felt his stomach tighten hard and knotted as his hunger pangs grew.

He stood up off the floor and went over to the corner; he nudged the sleeping female with his large clawed foot.

She snorted softly and turned her head towards him, her green eyes were sunken in with exhaustion.

His ears flattened slightly, he then sat down beside her as she lowered her head again on her paws and fell back to sleep.

"I wonder what makes her so special, that male recognized her and approached." Cody said to himself.

Cody's ears perked up at his own voice inside his head.

He could talk.

Cody grinned to himself, his body slide across the wall as he lay on the crusty old floor of the cell.

He yawned loudly; the yawn came out more like a soft roar.

Cody closed his eyes; it would be good to get some sleep after the week of staying awake all night listening to the female scream in her forced transformation.

As he sighed softly his breath made the dust scatter across the floor, it made him sneeze softly.

The dust and debris from early still coated his fur; he wasn't going to shake it just yet.

-Salvage yard-

Murdock sat in the Hanger with his helmet in his paws; he trembled as he sat on the workbench.

T-bone, Razor and himself had talked about this situation, it almost seemed impossible that they would be able to get Aliee back.

His fingers ran across the smooth glossy surface of the helmet, the red triangle in the middle of the visor glinted in the soft light of the hanger.

Murdock sighed once again, he stood up and went over to Aliee's locker and put his helmet next to hers, his flight suit hung next to hers.

He closed the locker door and padded his way over to the ladder, the words of their conversation ran through his mind.

-

"It might be impossible to bring Aliee back." The brown tom had said.

"She's now Dark Kats corrupted solider." T-bone had said as well.

Murdock refused to believe them both, nothing was impossible he was going to get his mate back not matter what it took.

"That collar might not be the only thing keeping her under his control." Razor had continued.

He had merely looked at the short, cinnamon colored tom; his ears flattened against his head.

Murdock reached out to the first metal bar of the ladder and stepped onto the next, his mind still churning wildly.

His wolf was restless and angry, just as much as he was.

He knew if he had transformed in front of everybody, Dark Kat would have automatically ordered them both to attack him.

Murdock climbed up the ladder slowly, his paws sticking to the cold metal.

He still had his thick winter coat; it made him seem like a giant white and brown fuzz ball.

Murdock climbed through the open hatch, thunder cracked loudly outside the garage.

The soft pitter-patter of the rain hitting the roof was somewhat soothing, but nothing could replace the touch of his mate.

Murdock made his way into the living room, passing by the two toms that watched him quietly.

He walked up the stairs to his room silently in the dark; lightning flashed though the hall window lighting up the hall.

The light made his hazel eyes glint brightly as he pushed his bedroom door open; and walked in.

The bedroom was silent, dark; the rain hit the window gently. He stared into the darkness as another flash of light brightened the room, Murdock stripped his cloths.

He walked over to the bed and pulled the blue comfiture back and got in, he lay there a few long seconds before he closed his eyes to fall asleep.

The loud pitter-patter of rain filled the room quietly, and the soft rustle of the sheets as well.

~_Nightmare~_

_Heavy breathing, darkness and the loud growl of a predator filled the darkness._

_The heavy sound of running feet were loud, the brown and white husky ran out of the darkness and into the light._

_The low growls came from all around him, the floor cracked around his feet as the heavy, foot steps approached him._

_Murdock labored breathing continued as he backed way from the area of darkness he had just come from._

_Out of the darkness, came the large, black monster that was his mate._

_She stepped closer to him; blood stained her white teeth and tongue. _

_The mixture of blood and saliva dripped from her muzzle._

_Suddenly she charged him, ramming him into the ground and pinning him to the ground as she lifted her head and roared loudly._

_FIGHT! _

_The one word filled his head in that one moment of surprise._

_FIGHT!_

"_Kill him my pet." A dark voice filled the quiet space._

_With that last coming of the word and the sudden words that came from a different kat, Aliee's head ducked and bit his throat._

_~End of Nightmare~ _

Murdock sat up quickly, sweating and breathing heavily.

He shuddered heavily, warm fluid filled his palm instantly; Murdock looked to his palms, his nails dug into his skin.

Blood trickled out of the puncture wounds in his palms, he uncurled his figures and watched his palm heal quickly.

"Fight." He said in a soft whisper.

Murdock sat in the large bed the rest of the night, his head in his paws going over his nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Written by: Murdock & RazorsLove

"Next Morning"

Murdock sat in the hanger, closer to the Turbokat; listening to the small brown tom jabber away.

Chance stood next to him listening as well, he looked down at Murdock.

"It was only one word Jake not two one." Murdock huffed loudly.

The brown tom looked down at the canine from the cockpit of the Turbokat, with his eyebrow raised.

"What word Murdock, you didn't mention it earlier?" Jake retorted.

Murdock sighed softly.

"It was Fight." Murdock replied.

Jake looked down at him curiously, as he pushed his goggles away from his eyes.

"Fight?" Chance said as he looked down at the seated dog.

Murdock nodded quietly; Jake rubbed his chin as he looked down at him quietly.

"Do you think by just fighting the mind control device or serum with will power would work?" Jake questioned loudly.

Murdock and Chance looked up at Jake quietly; they both raised their eyebrows at him.

"Or we could help it along, if we had a small microphone and put it in her ear." Jake mumbled as he thought.

"That would be a little difficult Jake. How are we supposed to get it in her ear if she rips one of our limbs off or the Feline does?" Chance added.

Jake looked at his blonde friend, he had a point it could get one of them killed; Dark kat had gave them a warning.

The next time any of the met, Aliee and her Feline friend would be out to kill the three of them.

Then what? Who would be around to protect the city, the Enforcers already did a crappy job.

Jake scratched under his chin and sighed lowly, he looked to his canine friend.

His ears flattened the least he could do for him and one of his closest friends was try to get close enough to put the implant in and escape with his life.

"I should get started on the implant before they decide to attack again." Jake announced softly.

The three males looked to each other quietly, they knew what could happen if they slipped up.

Jake jumped down from the cockpit, the balls of his feet hurt for a split second.

Chance looked down at the small brown tom; he scratched the back of his own neck as he watched him walk over to the work bench.

Jake reached for a roll of blue paper, pencil; he stared at the paper for a long while before anything came to him.

Chance and Murdock talked quietly to each other so not to disturb the tom in his train of thought.

The blue print of the implant was a slow process, only hours of figuring how it would work and how small it would have to be for nobody to notice it.

Murdock and Chance looked over to Jake as he sat quietly at the workbench with a bright light shining down on the blue paper.

Murdock looked to Chance that stood next to him quietly watching the brown tom work quietly.

The pencil worked quickly along the paper, he used a ruler every so often.

Murdock sighed softly, his ears flatten slightly.

-

Jake watched his pencil carefully; it would matter a great deal on how this implant would have to be designed.

He looked over the blueprints carefully making sure he didn't miss any small detail.

Jake looked at the watch on his wrist, it was three 'o' clock.

So far had spent a significant amount of time on the blueprint about eight to nine hours, he looked around and Murdock and chance were gone.

He sighed deeply and ran his fingers though his short brown hair; he would be the one to have to put it on her.

Jake turned around and lay down across the bench; he looked up at the extremely dirty ceiling of the hanger.

He sighed again and looked around the rest of the hanger quietly.

-Dark Kats compound-

Aliee lay on the blanket, her eyes opened to revile her emerald green eyes.

Her ears perked quickly at the heavy feeling on the middle of her back, she looked over her shoulder.

Cody's head was resting on her back, his saber fangs off her fur so not to puncture her body.

A low rumble came from him as he snored loudly; his ears were flattened down against his head as he slept.

There was a sudden loud crack of metal that startled the both of them onto their feet, the ring hurt their ears.

Aliee whined loudly as her ears flatten, Cody covered his ears with his paws.

They had been locked into the cell; food was slide under the metal door on a trey.

Cody and Aliee walked over to the raw meat and sniffed it, checking for poison and such.

She sneezed loudly and put the raw meat in her mouth, her teeth piercing into it.

The cold, tasteless blood ran across her tongue from her food, she chewed on it for long seconds.

Cody was ripping large chunks of lamb meat off its bone, some meat stuck between his teeth.

He licked at the meat with his stained tongue dislodging the meat from between his teeth.

Aliee swallowed the pulverized meat in her mouth easily, and took the other leg off the trey and chewed on it.

They both ate until their stomachs were full; Aliee chewed on the bare pink stained bone.

The bone would snap in her mouth when she bit down hard, she would spit out the fragments of bone onto the floor.

They had both pushed the bones left over into another far corner of the cell.

Aliee walked over to the blanket on all fours to lay back down, her full stomach made her tired.

She lay back down with her back facing her companion, she lay her head down on the blanket gently.

The sudden feeling of dread passed though her body; she felt something moving inside her another presence.

"Murdock." The soft weak voice said inside the wolf's head.

The wolf shook her head roughly; she looked up at the cell window.

The rain leaked in between the double bared window, thunder cracked loudly outside.

The black wolf stared at the swaying trees in the rough wind of the storm; there was a low huff as she continued to listen to the rain outside the compound.

The fresh cold air was blown in getting rid of the smell of chemicals that polluted the compound; she knew neither of them liked the smell.

She lay her head back down on the blanket; she nudged it around with her nose.

Suddenly she felt the familiar pressure on her back as the blonde feline set his head on her back.

-

Cody set his large head on the center of his back, it was good to have a companion; he felt deprived of all contact.

He made sure his fangs weren't going to puncture her back, she was warm, and her breathing was steady.

Obviously she didn't mind him resting his head on her back; he nuzzled her warm back and caught a familiar scent off her.

Whose scent was this, it smelled like his older brother but he doubted it and pushed it out of his mind.

With in a few moments he was asleep again with his head resting on the females back.

A deep throaty purr erupted from the feline as he slept quietly.

-

Dark Kat walked though the halls of his new compound quietly, he was searching for his two soldiers.

The werewolf and the War Kat had both disappeared the moment they and arrived back.

The large purple tom huffed loudly as he moved towards the cell where they were being kept to sleep at night, except none of them had slept in a little over a week.

Dark Kat drew closer to the cell; it was quiet; when he stepped into view of the small square room.

In the corner they both slept quietly, huddled close to each other the rain poured in though the bared window.

Dark Kats eyebrow rose as he watched the two creatures sleep, he sighed loudly; he didn't need the wolf pregnant.

He opened the cell door, the felines ears perked and lifted his head off the black wolf's back.

He stared at the purple tom; Cody's ears flatten quickly as he continued to lie on the floor next to his companion.

Dark Kat glared down at the blonde, stripped War Kat.

"Cody if you screw her, I will kill you." Dark Kat growled loudly.

Cody's tail tucked between his legs quickly and lay down next to the sleeping female.

The wolf's head lifted and turned to look behind her, her ears flattened when she saw Dark Kat.

"Evil." The weak voice said to the wolf.

The black monster shook her head, and huffed lowly as she rested her head back on her paws.

Dark Kat glared at her as she rested on the blanket quietly, he moved to her quickly punting the black wolf into the corner hard.

She yelped loudly, as she scrambled into the other corner where the bones lay undisturbed.

Her tail was tucked between her legs as she crotched low to the floor, as Dark Kat came up to her slowly.

"Don't you ever disrespect me you mongrel." Dark Kat snarled loudly.

He kicked her in the side hard, and left the cell quickly leaving the door wide open.

After he left the cell, Cody crawled over to the female quietly.

He sat beside the lying dog with his ears flatten.

"How could he kick a female?" The voice inside his head sounded aggregately.

He looked down at her quietly, she wandered away from him.

She went over to the other cot and pulled the blanket off of it, she rested it in the corner with the other.

Cody made his way on all fours and watched as his female companion lay down in the corner.

He laid his head on her warm back; her black fur tickled his nose and made him sneeze.

-

Dark Kat walked back into his sleeping chamber, a T.V was set in the corner it was on and the news was on.

He watched it intensely as the news covered the up coming "Yule Ball ".

Dark Kat grinned widely; it was his chance to katnap Commander Feral and his niece.

He needed a few hostages for ransom, to complete his construction on the bomb that would destroy Enforcer Head Quarters.

He would introduce his two new toys at the celebration, not only that the Deputy Mayor had invited the swat kats.

Dark Kat grinned widely; tomorrow night would be an exciting night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Written by: RazorsLove & Murdock

_____

Chance and Murdock sat on the couch watching T.V, Jake was still in the hanger.

The place seemed so dead with out the lively she-kat that lived there; he sighed softly as he watched the screen.

The screen flashed soft light onto the floor and the small coffee table, Chance propped his feet onto it and leaned back.

Murdock looked at Chance then to his feet propped on the table, his ears flattened and he kicked Chance's feet off.

Chance chuckled loudly and looked at Murdock.

"Aliee is rubbing off on you." Chance chuckled as he looked at Murdock.

Murdock's ears flattened down against his head, he looked down at the small her engagement ring on his small finger.

Chance looked at the dog that sat on the other end of the couch, the sad expression that crossed his face.

"We all miss her Mur." Chance announced.

The canine looked up at the blonde tom sitting next to him, he nodded at him slowly.

This wasn't the time to mourn like she was lost forever, she was alive but in the hands of an enemy.

Murdock sighed softly and put his head in his paws, the room was quiet the T.V had been turned off by Chance.

The couch creaked softly as Chance got up off it and went to the kitchen; the kitchen faucet ran for a few split seconds.

Murdock's wolf hearing honed in on the gulping sounds, of Chance drinking down a glass of water and setting it on the counter.

Down in the hanger, he could hear Jake saddening something into the implant.

The smell of sadder, grease and old oil filled his noses it was overwhelming.

He shuddered and sneezed wildly, his wolf was trying to take over his body. Murdock took a deep breath trying to get him under control once again.

The loud growling returned to his mind, in a gruff voice.

"I want my mate." The voice growled loudly.

Murdock rubbed his temples roughly; he grumbled to himself and went upstairs to his room.

He felt his wolf clawing at the inside of his stomach, wanting to be let out, wanting his mate and the chance to kill the tom that took her.

"Calm down, Calm down." Murdock muttered to himself lowly as he walked into his room.

He closed the door behind him and locked it as well, he went over to the bed and sat on the edge; Aliee's scent was still all over the sheets, carpet, his cloths and the cloths she owned.

A low whine entered his mind this time, it was pathetic whine.

"I want her." It whispered.

Murdock took a deep breath and rubbed his face, as he listened to the gruff voice in his head.

"I wonder if Aliee went though this." Murdock questioned softly.

The voice huffed lowly.

"I wasn't talking to you." Murdock retorted softly.

The gruff voice let out a bark of laughter.

"Shut up!" Murdock growled loudly though his teeth.

No response.

Murdock lay back onto the bed with his arms spread out along the bed, he sighed loudly as he stared at the window.

"I can't believe this, I'm losing my mind." Murdock whispered softly.

"It won't be the first time." The voice added.

Murdock groaned loudly and his ears flattened against his head, slamming his pawns onto his face and nearly screaming into them.

There was a sudden knock on his door, he bolted straight up.

He got up quickly and went to his bedroom door and unlocked it, he opened it to see Jake standing there.

"Jake." Murdock said softly.

"Murdock what's going on Chance and I heard you yell, I came up to see what was wrong." Jake announced.

Murdock looked at him.

"I think I'm loosing my mind, I keep hearing this voice in my head." Murdock said gruffly.

Jake's ears perked at the canine's word.

"Loosing your mind?" Jake questioned.

He nodded slowly; half of his face was still hidden behind the door. The canine looked at the tom that stood in front of his door.

"Do you know if Aliee ever went though any of this?" Murdock asked.

Jake shrugged and scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't know." Jake replied.

Murdock opened the door all the way and looked at Jake.

Jake's mouth gapped open at him as he looked at Murdock's left eye and pointed.

"Murdock, your left eye is green." Jake stuttered softly.

Murdock's head tilted to the side and walked passed Jake and to the bath room.

"That's impossible my eyes are haz….." Murdock said as he looked into the mirror.

He saw one emerald green eye stare back at him; the pupil was a narrow slit down the middle.

Part of Aliee was staring back at him.

Murdock looked at himself in the mirror, focusing on his one green eye that stared back at him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat; Jake stood outside the bathroom and watched him, Chance came up beside Jake and looked at him curiously.

Chance looked from Jake to Murdock who still stared into the mirror studying his eye.

"Jake?" Chance said.

Jake looked up at him silently, and Murdock turned to look at Chance as well.

"What's going on?" The blonde tabby asked.

Murdock covered his eye slowly and started to walk out of the bathroom, he squeezed between both of the toms.

Jake instantly caught Murdock by the shoulder and moved his hand away from his left eye.

Chance stared at Murdock for a quick second, and his ears flattened.

"Jake do you remember Aliee came to school with that eye patch that one time, about the middle of junior year." Chance recalled.

Jake looked up at the tabby as he put his paw on his chin, shortly after he nodded quietly to his friend.

"I do, but that could have been for a number of reasons Chance." Jake replied as he took his paw off Murdock's shoulder.

Chance nodded slowly as he stared at Murdock's eye, Murdock's ears flattened and moved away.

"Please stop staring it's making me uncomfortable Chance." Murdock said.

Chance's ears flattened as he looked away from the brown and white canine.

Jake sighed softly and walked passed the both of them and down the stairs, He walked though the living room and out into the garage.

He had work to do, Murdock's eye problem could wait until later; unless it was life threatening.

Jake stepped onto the ladder that was hidden against the wall of the open hatch, he slide down the side bars of the ladder quickly.

When he landed at the bottom, he walked over to his work bench and sat down.

The implant he had been working on was almost done just a few more touches and it would be finished, but he wasn't sure if it would stick to the inside of Aliee's ear.

He looked into his magnifying glass to look at the small device; the small speaker lay off to the side with the wires hanging out the back.

Jake rubbed the side of his nose quickly as he picked up a small tool, and went back to work again.

-

Upstairs Murdock sat in his room looking at his paws, and the clawing in his belly and the low growl in his head continued.

Now one of his eyes had turned green by itself, his wolf was getting the best of him.

He took a deep breath though his nose and concentrated on suppressing his wolf side, his fists clutching tightly.

-Dark Kats Compound-

Dark Kat looked over his two soldiers; he had forced them back into their normal bodies.

Cody had been put in an Enforcer uniform, his female Aliee was put into a formal evening gown.

"If any of you transform before I arrive, you will be dead, understood." Dark Kat growled.

Both of them nodded silently, their expressions glazed over.

Dark Kat put his finger under Aliee's chin and forced her to look up at him, her left eye was hazel.

His eyebrow rose in interest, earlier her eye had been green, but now it was hazel.

Dark Kat's paw left her chin, her head lowered.

He walked out of the small room with his two soldiers following behind him; the sound of high heels clicking against the floor followed his lead.

Dark Kat turned to the both of them; they stopped quickly and looked at him.

"Do not forget to show emotion, stay away from the swat kats, and make sure you act like a couple." Dark Kat reminded as he then turned away and walked off.

Aliee and Cody looked to each other as they turned away from Dark Kat and started towards the mess hall to eat something.

Cody looked down at the female out of the corner of his eye, she looked fragile and weak.

Of course he head been wrong when he had fought her nearly a week ago in the small clearing, she had put up a fight at least.

Her paws were intertwined with each other in front of her waist; her dress was crimson red and made of silk.

The dress clung to her curves, he shrugged as they walked passed numerous staff.

Most were toms and a few she-kats, the toms whistled and hollered as they entered the mess hall.

The she-kats were quiet and watched Aliee pass quietly, after twenty minutes of eating raw meat.

They both went to their cell, Aliee sat on the far cot by herself, as she crossed her right leg over the other; her silk dress rustling softly as she moved.

Cody stood in the cell doorway; he leaned up against the thick bar in his grey Enforcer uniform.

-

Dark Kat stood in his chamber quietly; he tapped his chin with his finger.

He huffed loudly, his two hostages that he had in mind didn't have any skill in building; but he knew for a fact that one of the swat kats did.

Dark Kat continued to tap his chin as the thought quietly; he sat down into the cushioned chair closest to the table.

The short, brown tom in the group was certainly the one he would need to finish building his bomb.

A grin crossed his face, he had stopped tapping his finger and stood up once more; he left his sleeping chamber and went off to find his soldiers.

It was quiet in the hallways; he saw in the door way was the blonde feline.

He was quiet, his bulky arms crossed over his grey uniformed chest, he moved away when he saw him coming down the hallway.

"Instead of Lt. Feral bring me the brown swat kat." Dark Kat huffed loudly.

Cody and Aliee looked up at the purple tom, they nodded quietly.

"Be at the plane in three hours." Dark Kat growled softly and then he left.

"Will he ever make up his mind?" Cody questioned aloud.

Aliee looked up at him quickly.

"So, you can speak." Aliee said softly.

Cody raised one of his eyebrows as he looked down at the black female sitting on cot.

He shrugged and after the few words he had spoken aloud he was quiet.

-Salvage Yard-

Murdock growled loudly, as Jake worked the temporary white dye into his hair.

The smell of the dye made the canine sneeze loudly, Jake dug his claws in to the dogs scalp.

"I don't see the point… in doing this." Murdock growled at the brown tom.

Jake rolled his eyes and flicked Murdock's ear, as the brown faded into white.

"Well it is, you'll be recognized by the Enforcers, and Callie wants there just in case." Jake replied calmly.

Murdock crossed his arms over his shirtless chest, as he huffed.

"We'll have to do your tail and your arms." Jake added.

"I'll do my tail on my own thanks." Murdock retorted quietly.

Jake chuckled softly as he continued to work the dye into the dog's fur, the tom covered Murdock's facial fur, to his neck and shoulders.

Chance stood in the doorway watching, he was somewhat amused.

Jake had gone to the store and purchased several boxes of fur dye, after they had gotten the call from Callie about tonight.

Murdock's upper half of his body was covered in the soapy looking dye, after he was done; Murdock took over and dyed his tail white.

He grumbled loudly as he did so, Jake and Chance watching him quietly made him uncomfortable.

Murdock gripped his towel tightly in his white paw, as he pushed the two toms out of the bathroom; he locked the door and dropped his towel enough to get the bottom side of his tail.

He shuddered at the cold feeling of the dye.

"A man should never have to do this." Murdock huffed loudly.

Outside the door a burst of laughter erupted.

Murdock groaned loudly, as he pulled the towel around his waist and unlocked then opened the bathroom door.

"Now you have to wait an hour for the dye to dry." Jake said softly as he held back his laughter.

Murdock growled lowly as he went to his bedroom, he couldn't lie on his bed or he'd get the dye on it so he just sat on the floor.

The hour passed slowly for the canine, he lay down with the towel lain across his lap.

His wolf lay dormant inside his body, no longer making itself a nuisance of itself; it did have a point at one time that he would win and take over.

Murdock's ears pinned against his head as he lay on the floor quietly waiting for the alarm to go off, only a few short minutes later the blaring of his alarm clock started.

He got up off the floor holding towel to his waist as he went over to the alarm clock to shut it off.

Murdock hit the snooze button on top of the small black box; he went over to the dresser quietly and pulled out a pair of boxers and jeans.

The dog went over to the long mirror that stood in the corner of the room that Aliee used every so often, he looked at his white body and his slicked down tail.

He looked like a totally different person as he stared at the white dog in the mirror, his mismatched eyes.

Murdock sighed deeply as he went over to the closet and pulled a shirt off the hanger; he ran his white fingers though his hair.

His hair was stiff it felt like he had used a whole jar of gel on it, he shook his head and ran his fingers though his hair until it loosened up.

Murdock ran though his stiff tail, he grumbled lowly to himself; the sooner this party was over the better.

He walked out of his bedroom and went down stairs to get something to drink.

Jake and Chance sat on the couch watching the news, the brown tom looked over the back of the couch.

"Murdock you could fool Aliee if your scent didn't give you away." Jake said softly.

Murdock looked at him quietly as he entered the kitchen.

Jake turned back to the T.V waiting for the next two hours to pass.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Written by: Murdock & RazorsLove

-An Hour and Half later-

T-bone, Razor and Murdock in the hanger quietly, Murdock pulled the flight suit over his newly white body.

His rubbed his stiff furred arms; Murdock pulled his tail out of the small hole in the back.

The canine did a full body shake trying to get the weird feeling to leave his body; he huffed lowly as he started to scratch at his neck.

Razor watched him quietly as he dog scratched at his white neck; the canine put his mask on tying it off at the back and grabbing his helmet.

"Doc stop scratching you'll make your neck bleed." Razor suggested.

Murdock "Doc" looked at Razor quietly out of the corner of his eye and his ears flattened as his paw lowered away from his neck.

T-bone was waiting by the Turbokat quietly; the haul was open for Doc to get in.

Razor and T-bone jumped into the cockpit of the Turbokat, Doc walked into the haul quietly, strapping him to the seat near the jet's inner wall.

The haul door closed as the engines ignited, Doc strapped himself in and waited in the dark.

In the cockpit T-bone and Razor strapped themselves into their seats, Razor sighed softly.

T-bone looked at his partners reflection of the cockpit glass, Razor was looking off into the distance.

"Anything on your mind sure shot?" T-bone asked.

"No, just wondering how Aliee is being treated." Razor replied quietly.

T-bone's ears pinned against his ears as he looked straight ahead.

"I wish I had the answer to that one buddy." T-bone added.

The two toms let out a deep sigh as they made their way to city hall.

-Dark Kats Hanger-

Aliee and Cody walked onto the platform after Dark Kat had entered, their arms laced with each others.

Dark Kat sat in his chair in the middle of the large cockpit, Aliee and Cody stood behind him quietly as the craft shuddered as it took off.

-City Hall-

Miss, Briggs stood on top of the stairs with Razor, T-bone and Doc standing with her, the blonde she-kat looked over the crowded ballroom.

The white dog looked down at her, then turned away quietly to face the other direction.

Callie's ears flattened and she turned to Razor, who was looking over the crowd silently with this paws behind his back; she walked up to him quietly and tugged gently on his sleeve.

Razor looked at the she-kat standing next to him.

"Yes Miss, Briggs?" He said softly.

"What's wrong with Doc, he's quiet." Callie asked quietly.

Razor looked over his shoulder at the white canine standing close to the railing of the stairs, Doc's ears where pinned against his head.

"Kat's not here, she's…. currently indisposed; and he's a little upset." Razor answered her quietly.

Doc's ears twitched towards them, as he looked to the floor quietly.

T-bone walked up to Doc quietly as he put his paw on his shoulder and patted it softly; Doc looked at the blonde tabby.

"Try and have a good time Doc, I'm sure she's alright." T-bone spoke softly.

Doc's ears twitched slightly as he looked out over the crowd; in the middle of the crowd was a black she-kat with blonde hair.

Her dress was crimson red; she danced with an Enforcer that looked exactly like Chance.

Doc sniffed the air, every scent in the room wafted into his nose in an instant; Doc twitched holding back the sneeze that was about to come.

He started to sort out the scents quietly in his mind; his wolf was in a rage clawing at the inside of his belly.

A deep low growl echoed inside his mind as he caught a familiar scent but it was masked with another unfamiliar one.

Suddenly something hard slammed into his shoulder, Doc turned around to look at T-bone standing behind him.

T-bone turned Doc around as Commander Feral came into the room and stopped at the small group, Razor, T-bone and Doc looked at him quietly as Callie greeted him.

"You hot shots shouldn't be here." Feral growled lowly.

Doc's ears flattened, his teeth bared and he growled lowly; Razor, T-bone, Callie and Feral looked at him instantly.

Doc stepped back and turned around from them, he rubbed his neck roughly as he stared off into the crowd.

Razor came up to him and looked at the canine.

"Doc, what's going on with you?" Razor questioned quietly.

Doc looked down at the cinnamon colored tom standing next to him, he opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly.

Razor's eye brow rose as he looked at him quietly, Doc looked at him out of the corner of his mismatched eyes.

"I don't know, I caught a familiar scent and it's like I was kicked into protective mode." Doc growled though his clenched teeth.

Razors ears flattened and he quickly looked over the crowded room.

"My wolf is trying to escape, it's driving me crazy." Doc continued.

Razor looked at him quickly; Doc's neck muscles strained and he closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

Doc let out a deep ragged breath though his clenched teeth, his canines cut into his gums.

Razors quickly turned back to the crowd and looked for anybody familiar.

-

Aliee and Cody danced in the large crowd of Enforcers; Cody had one paw on her hip and the other holding her paw.

Her paw was on his shoulder gripping gently as she looked around the crowded room for their targets.

He watched her quietly, her blonde curls fell over her face, her mismatched eyes scanned and stopped on the stair case.

"On the stair case." She murmured emotionless.

His eyes drifted over to the staircase as they spun around slowly; on the staircase he spotted Commander Feral and the cinnamon colored swat kat.

Cody grunted softly as he turned away again and looked down at her.

"We have to wait until Dark Kat arrives, Female." Cody muttered to her.

She looked up at him quickly and her ears flattened, her eyes glinted.

"My name is Aliee, and that much I'm sure of." She retorted lowly.

Cody's ears perked at the small female standing in front of her.

"Okay Aliee." Cody replied.

They both went silent as they kept their eyes on the targets; they spun and traveled to the corner of the room to stop dancing.

Out of the corner of her eye, Aliee spotted the same dog staring down into the crowed.

His expression was suddenly pained as it spotted her in the corner of the room; he started down the stairs towards them.

Aliee quickly started tugging on Cody's sleeve; the dark blonde tabby looked down at her quickly.

"What is it Aliee?" Cody said lowly.

"The dog is coming over here." She replied.

Cody grunted softly and lead her though the crowded dance floor and into the middle, Aliee gripped his shirt tightly when the lights in the ballroom shut off.

The quick sound of running footsteps entered the room, and soft clicks of the safety being flicked off.

The loud booming laughter of Dark Kat filled the quiet ballroom, the lights came back on; black clad toms with guns rounded the Enforcers into the middle of the room.

"Lady's and Gentlekats!" Dark Kat laughed loudly "Meet the monsters!" His voice boomed loudly.

Aliee and Cody jumped out of the crowd and onto the stage, their cloths ripping and body's changing rapidly.

Scraps of their clothing lay on the floor as they both crowded around Dark Kat.

"You know what to do." Dark Kat growled at them.

Cody and Aliee leapt off the stage and into the crowd, looking for their targets; they nosed their way through the crowd moving kats out of the way.

The black wolf came up to the three males dressed in the flight suits, her eyes narrowed on Razor instantly as she started to reach out for him.

The dog growled loudly as he moved in front of Razor, Aliee straightened up to full height; her long white teeth bore at him.

"Murdock." A soft voice said inside the beasts head.

There was a sudden struggle on the other side of the crowd and Cody grabbed Commander Feral and threw him over the felines shoulder.

The wolf growled loudly no longer wanting to wait; she threw him across the room and launched her self at the brown tom.

She grabbed him quickly and pulled him away, when a roar came from the other side of the room.

A large white and brown wolf hurled though the crowd and tackled the black wolf to the floor; Razor was thrown to the stage where Cody caught him in mid air.

Both of the wolves growled loudly at each other, the black wolf quickly snapped at him and launched grabbing him by the neck.

Enforcers and their dates scrambled out of the ballroom as the two werewolves fought, Aliee's jaws closed around Doc's neck.

Blood oozed into her mouth quickly, the male wolf bleed out of multiple wounds on his body.

A low gurgle escaped from his mouth, Aliee suffered just as many wounds as he did; she let go and limped away quickly when she saw Dark Kat and Cody leaving.

T-bone ran up to the giant wolf and put pressure on his bleeding neck wound.

The blonde tabby's ears flattened angrily as he watched the monsters and their master walk out of the ball room.

"Hold on Doc, I'll get you back to the hanger and I'll patch you up." T-bone said as he started to pick up the white wolf.

The two of them left quickly from the ballroom, and made their way back to the hanger to look over the new situation.


	9. Chapter 9

.......................WOOOOOO...............................

Chapter 9  
Written by: Murdock & RazorsLove

Razor struggled though out the time he and Feral were in Dark Kats aircraft, being guarded by the two creatures.

Feral and Razor had been gagged and bound; they bounced as they hit turbulence in some spots.

In front of Razor the black wolf stood quietly its right leg, shoulders and muzzle were bleeding steadily.

Razor growled softly though the gag in his mouth, the black wolf's ears twisted towards him; and looked down at him from the corner of her eye.

The brown tom's eyes narrowed at her; there was a low rumble from the black beast.

There was a sudden drop as the plane descended rapidly, the two captured toms flew into the air and slammed into their body guards.

Cody and Aliee didn't budge an inch when the two toms slammed into to them; Aliee reached down and grabbed the tom in the flight suit.

Cody grabbed Feral by the back of his uniform and dragged him out of the craft, followed by Aliee who cradled the small tom instead.

Razor looked up at the black monster; her mismatched eyes looked straight ahead.

Razors ears pinned back with confusion.

Did she remember or recognize him?

Dark Kat turned around and looked to the both of them.

"Wolf take the swat kat to hanger three, don't forget to shackle him." He looked at the blonde feline. "Take Feral to his cell." He added and walked off down t he hall.

Aliee walked down a different hall, it was dark and smelled of mold.

She caught the tom looking at her confused; there was another low rumble that vibrated from her chest.

Aliee pushed the door to hanger three open, and walked into the middle of the room; she dropped him and reached for the ankle shackle.

Razor grunted as he landed on the floor with a loud thud, he looked at the wolf that shackled his ankle; he huffed loudly.

Aliee looked up at him quickly and reached for his face, Razors ears pinned and moved his head out of the way.

She grabbed the gag and pulled it from his mouth, then cut the ropes that bound his ankles and wrists together with her sharp, shinny claws.

Razor took a deep breath as he rubbed his wrists roughly, he watched her quietly stand up and pad her way to the door.

She looked back at him over her shoulder, ears flattened and she huffed loudly and exited the room.

Razor sighed loudly, and looked around the dark room.

He tugged on his shackled ankle, Razor stood up off the cold concrete floor.

The door behind him opened quickly, he turned around and stumbled over the thick chain that suddenly wrapped around his feet.

Dark Kat, Aliee and Cody walked though the door quietly, Dark Kat stopped in front of him as Cody and Aliee surrounded him.

Razor stared up at the massive purple tom; he licked his dry lips as the purple tom glared down at him menacingly.

Dark Kat grinned down at the brown, Aliee and Cody placed one of their paws on his shoulder and squeezed tightly.

"Swat Kat… you will finish creating my bomb." Dark kat said lowly.

Razor growled loudly at him, He felt the paws of the two soldiers paws tighten on his shoulders again.

"No" Razor growled.

Dark Kat's eyebrow raised and his black eyes narrowed on the tom.

"You don't have a choice, I'll have my soldiers find your family and friends; they will be killed." Dark Kat retorted harshly.

Razors jaw dropped at the threat, Dark Kat grinned widely at him.

"Wolf, stay here and watch him as he works." Dark Kat commanded.

Cody let go of Razors shoulder and stalked out of the room with Dark Kat.

Aliee picked Razor up by the scruff of his neck and took him over to the darker part of the room.

Razor grunted loudly as he held on to the wolf's giant paw, his feet dangled in the air as he swayed gently from side to side.

"Ow" Razor grunted lowly.

Aliee looked at the tom, and dropped him on the floor next to a metal stand.

She walked quietly over to the far wall in the dark flipping on the light switch; out of the darkness the room looked bigger.

In the middle of it was an unfinished bomb, wires hung from the exposed inner core.

The metal shell lay on the floor around it, screws where scattered along the floor; tiny bits of wire and insulation covered the floor under the metal stand.

A low metal stand kept the round bomb up off the cold floor.

Aliee walked back over to the tom standing near the bomb, she picked him up again and placed him near the bomb and handed him a pair of wire cutters and a wrench.

She suddenly sat on the floor, hunched over and her arms folded over her chest; her tail swayed from side to side slowly.

Razor looked at the wrench and his ears flatten, as he started to raise the wrench to whack her over the head with it; hard enough to knock her out and give him a chance to find a way to get out of the shackles.

Aliee looked at him out of the corner of her eyes and growled loudly, as her ears flatten down.

Razor stopped and put the wrench down; he heard her huff lowly as she scooted away from him.

She sat facing him quietly, and watched as he hesitated to start working on the unfinished bomb.

Razor licked his dry lips as he started to work on it, his ears pinned against his head.

Aliee watched him, she stood up and went up behind him; she took off his helmet and set it on the floor gently.

Razor looked down at her quickly as she set the helmet on the floor; she walked back over to her sitting spot and sat down silently.

"Jake." The soft weak voice said inside her head.

Aliee shook her black beastly head from side to side roughly; drool flung itself on to the floor around her.

-Three 'o' in the morning-

Razor shuddered on the cold floor as he sat under the bomb; he put his paws to his mouth and blew warm air into them.

His teeth chattered loudly, he looked over his shoulder at the wolf lying on her side; warm puffs of air rose above her body.

The room was cold, his chin covered in frozen saliva from trying to keep his mouth wet.

Razor looked down at his nearly frozen paws; he put them under his arms to keep them warm.

There was a sudden soft clicking of sound coming up behind him; the black wolf came up beside him on all fours.

-

Aliee tucked the tom under her body, and huffed loudly as she forced him to lie down on the cold floor.

Her long black feathery fur covered him as she pressed his body into her side, the toms body trembled gently.

The wolf huffed as she rested her head on her paws; Razor continued to tremble next to the hot body mass.

"Aliee." Razor muttered softly as he fell asleep.

The wolf instantly looked down at the sleeping tom, she whined softly.

-Salvage yard-

Chance sat in the corner of Murdock's room, watching the canine shake and sweat as he healed slowly.

The blonde tabby's ears flattened as he watched silently, the bed suddenly creaked as Murdock stirred roughly.

Chance sighed softly as he got up out of the chair; he went over to the bedroom door.

Murdock let out a low whine of pain as he gripped the light blue sheets tightly in his paws.

The canine's teeth gritted together and his teeth cut into his gums making them bleed, a low whimper escaped from the dogs lips.

Chance looked at his friend and left the room, he went down stairs and into the kitchen; and grabbed the bottle of Advil off the top of the fridge.

The tabby went over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass then filled it with water; he went back up stairs to Murdock's room, when he heard a loud thud come from Murdock's room.

Chance nearly bolted back into the dog's room, when he saw Murdock on the floor whimpering softly; the dog pulled the covers over himself.

"Crap." Chance said softly as he put down the water and the pain killers.

He went over to Murdock slowly, putting his paws under Murdock's shoulders and pulling him up gently.

Murdock groaned loudly as he got onto his knees, he put one of his paws on the bed and gripped the sheets tightly.

Chance helped Murdock up back into bed, his wounds still had a lot of healing to do; there were patches of small amounts of blood on the blue sheets.

He went back to were he had placed the glass of water and the pain killers and picked them up, the blonde tabby walked back over to the bed and sat the pained canine up.

"Here Mur." He said as he took two Advil out of the bottle and handed them to the dog.

Murdock stuffed the pills into his mouth and took the glass of water Chance handed him; he took a few deep gulps of it and handed the empty glass back to him.

He let out a deep ragged breath, then another.

"She got me good." Murdock said roughly.

Chance nodded as he looked at the dog's bandaged neck, it was stained with a single, giant red stain.

His ears flattened as he rubbed his own neck.

"Chance its fine." Murdock rasped softly.

The striped tom looked up at his friend lying in bed, he noticed the pain in his mismatched eyes; the canine held his bruised side.

Chance nodded slowly.

Murdock's ears flattened, when he heard a howl of pain in his head and his gut tightened instantly.

"Rest, Murdock." Chance ordered. "You're going to need it for later." He continued softly.

Murdock rested his head on the pillow, his eyebrows pulled together as a sudden whimper erupted from his mouth suddenly.

Chance's lips tugged into a frown, as he watched his friend suffer though the process of healing.

"We'll figure out how to get them both back," he paused "That's if we don't get ourselves killed first." Chance whispered to his buddy.

When he looked up at his buddy, the canine was asleep and stirring restlessly under the thick blue clad comforter.

Chance walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him, he walked down to his own room closing the door behind him.

He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor; he undid the buckle of his belt and pushed his pants down.

Chance jumped into his bed and buried his face into the soft feathery pillow.

He pulled the other side of the blanket that lay across the bed over his body, Chance sighed loudly into the pillow as he thought about his two life long friends.

His mind churned at the reasons why Dark Kat had taken Commander Feral and Razor, and why not anybody else.

There was a sudden howl of pain from the other room; Chance's ears flattened as he listened to his friend down the hall suffer.

Chance dug his claws into the pillow, as he forced the sounds and thoughts out of his mind.

"Go to sleep Chance." He muttered to himself.

With that he forced his eyes closed, and soon after fell asleep.

-Next Morning-

Murdock was up out of bed, the features of his face were sunken in from the lack of sleep; and the pain that filled his body during his second healing process.

Chance sat across from him, looking just as tired as he did; Murdock pulled the bandage off his neck.

He looked at the blood stained bandage quietly, he felt his neck and there was no scar or missing fur.

Chance watched his friend look at the bandage that he took from his neck quietly, the blonde tabby rubbed his face roughly.

He yawned loudly as he slowly ate his bowl of cereal; Murdock looped his fingers on the handle of his coffee mug and took a sip from it.

Murdock suddenly coughed as he choked on the hot coffee.

"God this taste nothing like Jake or Aliee's coffee, this sucks." Murdock choked as he put the cup back down and pushed it away.

"Yeah, your coffee sucks." Chance agreed.

Murdock rolled his eyes as he put his elbows on the table to support his head.

"Thanks for the confidence booster Chance." Murdock mumbled.

Chance gave the dog a big toothy smile, and went back to eating his cereal.

Murdock laughed, flashing his pearly white fangs.

Chance looked up at him quickly to see what he was laughing about; he looked at the canine confused.

Murdock cut off his laugh, and looked at Chance he shrugged as he drank from his coffee cup; he shuddered at the taste.

-

Chance and Murdock sat at the table for a long two hours, as they discussed where they should start looking; and if it were going to be possible to snap Aliee out of her dream.

Murdock let out a deep sigh; Chance looked at the brown and white canine seating across from him.

There was a sudden honking out side the open garage, Chance and Murdock stood up quickly and went out into the garage to see who it was.

A green sedan pulled up into the open garage spot, both males saw the blonde she-kat seating in the driver's seat.

Callie got out and looked at the two males standing in front of her car.

"Hey guys." She greeted happily.

Murdock waved to her and Chance greeted her back quietly.

Callie looked around the garage and her ears flatten slightly.

"Where are Aliee and Jake at?" She asked quietly.

Chance and Murdock looked at each other instantly.

"Aliee is visiting her sick dad and Jake is out of town." Murdock fibbed to the she-kat.

"Oh." Callie replied. "Well guys, my car has been acting funny could you look into it?" she questioned.

They nodded and she walked out to the waiting limo in the parking lot, Chance and Murdock watched it drive off down the road.

Suddenly Murdock dropped to the floor and howled in pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Written by: Murdock & RazorsLove

-Salvage yard-

Chance struggled to carry the unconscious dog into the living room, the stripped tabby grunted loudly as he set Murdock on the couch.

His ears flattened down, as the dog broke out in a heavy sweat.

Chance grabbed Murdock by the shoulders and shook him roughly, the dog groaned lowly as he was being shaken.

"Murdock, wake up… please." Chance pleaded softly.

Murdock's eyes quickly shot open, and he howled lowly.

"Murdock?" Chance questioned.

The dog looked at him quietly and his ears pinned down against his head.

"What happened?" Chance asked lowly.

Murdock's eyebrows pulled together.

"He's trying to get free again, except this time he's causing some physical pain." Murdock rasped as he licked his lips.

Chance looked down at his friend lying on the couch; Murdock sat up off the couch slowly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I wish Aliee were here to help me." Murdock whimpered lowly.

"I wish they both were." Chance agreed sadly.

-Bomb Hanger-

Aliee sat away from Razor as she watched him work on inner core of the bomb; he had stripped away more unneeded wire.

Cody had come in and dropped off a tray of raw meat and a bowl of lumpy looking oatmeal with a somewhat clean spoon.

He stayed only a few seconds before being called out by Dark Kat as he stopped by to see the progress on his weapon.

Dark Kat circled the weapon as he inspected it closely; he stopped suddenly as he spotted the missing detonator.

He growled loudly as he walked around to Razor.

"Restrain him." Dark Kat snarled.

Aliee immediately grabbed Razors arms and pinned them to his side tightly, she looked down at him and her hot wolf breath blew down on him.

"Where is it?" He growled at the brown tom.

Razor didn't respond to the purple tom standing in front of him.

"Where is it?" Dark Kat growled again

Razor spit at the purple tom standing in front of him.

Dark Kat growled and back handed the brown masked tom, there was a soft crack as the purple toms paw made contact with Razors jaw.

Razor looked up at the raging tom in front of him; he felt the black beasts grip tighten on his arms.

"Where is the detanator at swat kat?" Dark Kat commanded.

Razor refused to respond the second time, Dark Kat looked down at him and this time with a closed fist hit him across the face.

Aliee's ears flattened as she watched Dark Kat beat the tom senseless, she felt guilt overwhelm her suddenly.

"Help him escape." The soft voice pleaded.

Aliee shook her head from side to side roughly as she held Razor tightly, the tom groaned as he continued to be beaten.

Dark Kat stopped as Razor slumped down onto the floor as Aliee let go of his arms, the purple tom looked up at the wolf that towered over him.

"Pick him up so I can continue." Dark Kat ordered harshly.

Aliee looked down at him and hesitated for a quick moment, she picked Razor back up and gave him and unnoticeable nuzzle.

Razor looked at the black wolf out of his swollen eye, and grunted lowly as he was forced to stand back up.

"Breaking though." The voice said continued.

For the next hour and a half; Razor was beaten, until he told Dark Kat where the detonator was with slurred words from his swollen mouth.

Blood dripped from Razors mouth, Dark Kat went over to a dark corner filled with junk; he rummaged though it silently until he pulled the detonator out of the pile.

Razor looked at him quietly, blood still dripping from his swollen bottom lip.

"I'll be taking this with me until it's ready to be installed." Dark Kat hissed at the tom.

Razors head lowered and rested on his chest, Aliee watched Dark Kat leave the cold room; slamming the door behind him as he left.

-

Aliee set the beaten tom onto the dirty floor gently, Cody walked into the room closing the door behind him.

He walked up to Aliee and knelt beside the bleeding tom, Aliee looked up at him with her ears flattened.

She let out a low whine as her ears pinned fully against her head, Cody's ears perked as he looked up at her silently.

Cody pulled the first aid out from behind his back, he set it down and opened it; he pulled out bandages and Neosporin.

He unwound the bandages and started to bandage the cuts on Razors chest.

Aliee put the Neosporin on the cuts on Razors cheek and under his lip; the tom watched her with a blank gaze.

The wolf picked up the brown tom easily, Cody watched her curiously.

She looked down at the beaten tom in her arms; Aliee looked down at Cody and vibrated to him.

His ears flatten quickly as he continued to look up at his female wolf companion; he huffed lowly as he picked up the unused bandages.

A low rumble came from Aliee as she glared down at the burly feline on the floor, she held on tightly to Razor.

Cody stood up and nodded at her slowly, Aliee's large fluffy black tail wagged slowly.

Razor looked between the two creatures, Aliee looked down at Razor and nudged the under side of his chin.

"Jake." The voice said upset.

Aliee's ears perked slightly as Cody put his large paw on her black furred shoulder.

They both left the cold room with Razor, the creatures walked to their sleeping cell quietly.

Aliee stepped into the square room, cut off by a wall of grey bars.

Cody stood out side the cell with his arms crossed, Aliee set Razor on the cot and grabbed the thin blanket out of the corner dark corner and set it over him.

Aliee padded her way out of the cell and stood on the other side of cell door with Cody, they watched staff, creeplings and Dark Kat's hired ninja's walk passed over the hours.

-

Razor rolled over onto his side and look at the black wolf on the left side of the cell door, she stood there silently with her tail laid against her thighs.

She recognized him.

The black wolf looked over her shoulder at him often over the passing hours; the barred window above him let the cold air into the cell.

He shuddered under the thin blanket, his teeth chattered as he tried to curl up into a ball.

Suddenly there was another think blanket covering him, the blonde feline was standing over him; Razor swallowed the lump in his throat.

The feline's head turned to the black wolf standing out side the cell, a low chuff came from the feline as he started to pick Razor up.

Razor looked out the barred window; the sky was dark and the trees whipped around wildly, a low rumble sounded in the distance.

Aliee took the two thin sheets off the cot and laid them out on the floor, both creatures were on their guards.

Cody set Razor down in the middle of the thin sheets; they wrapped two corners off the sheets around the beaten tom.

Aliee pulled Razors head out of the sheets so he could breathe easily.

The blonde, stripped tom picked up the bundle, taking the two free ends of the sheets; Aliee stepped into it and Cody tied the ends of the sheets over her stomach.

Razors head rested on her shoulder blade, Aliee tied another knot to make it harder for the knots to come undone.

Cody looked out of the cell and walked out with Aliee following behind him closely.

A low rumble came from him as he looked down at the black female, she growled softly and they both headed towards the unmarked exit of the compound.

Both creatures approached the exit with cautious, Cody pushed the door open quietly.

His head popped out between the door and wall, Cody's eyes drifted over the landscape looking for any guards.

Cody stalked out into the open field followed by Aliee, Razor groaned softly and Aliee looked over her shoulder.

It started to drizzle; Aliee and Cody ran out of the field and into the nearby woods that surrounded the compound.

Aliee held onto both ends of the sheets as Razor bounced against her back, her claws digging into the wet earth to keep the traction.

Cody ran beside her silently, his fur slicked down from the rain.

Tree limbs whacked against both of their bodies as they ran though the wet forest, the limbs snapped on impact with their bodies.

The two creatures ran out into a clearing, the rain had picked up and soaked them; Razor shuddered as the sheets he was wrapped in started to soak.

Aliee looked over her shoulder at the bundle on her back; Cody looked at her as she started to move to the other side of the clearing.

Cody followed quickly as they started making their way though the woods again, the sound of cars and a still lively city were getting closer.

Drool dripped from Aliee's muzzle as she picked up her pace running out in front of Cody, the blonde feline grabbed at Aliee.

-Salvage yard-

Murdock and Chance had finished putting the last piece of scrap metal inside the salvage yard fences; that Burk e and Murry had dropped unexpectedly on their front door step.

Their fur and cloths were soaked from the down pour of rain, a clap of thunder sounded in the distance and a flash of light in the dark clouds.

Murdock breathed heavily in the cold air, he shook gently.

He looked over to Chance who was taking off his wet shirt; their feet and pants were covered in mud.

"I'm not surprised it isn't snowing." Chance huffed loudly.

Murdock raised his eye brow at the blonde tom standing in the rain next to him, he nodded silently.

Chance started to the backside of the salvage yard with his wet shirt in his paws, Murdock's ears perked suddenly.

He looked around the dark yard, the only light coming from the light mounted on the back of the salvage yard.

His mismatched eyes darted from one end of the yard to the fence that disappeared into the darkness.

There were sudden foot steps in the distance.

"Chance!" Murdock shouted.

The blonde tabby ran out of the back door of the salvage yard, his ears flattened.

Two creatures stepped out of the darkness, breathing hard and muddy from head to toe.

The blonde feline was walking out in front of the black wolf, which had something white and brown tied around her chest.

Murdock's ears flattened; there was a low rumble in his mind as they came closer to them.

"Mine." The voice in his head rumbled.

-

Cody and Aliee stopped a few feet away from Chance and Murdock, Aliee's paws moved to the knotted sheets over her chest.

She undid the knots slowly keeping her eyes on the two males standing across from her and Cody; the sheets were heavy along with Razor.

Cody watched his black companion remove the sheets from her back; she cradled the tom in her arms gently to keep from causing the tom pain.

She suddenly made the distance that was between them, Cody was beside her in a single second.

They both looked down at the males in front of them; Aliee started unraveling the sheets but kept the toms body out of sight.

Aliee looked down at the sleeping tom; his flight suit was open to revile his bandaged chest he snored lightly with his ears pinned against his head.

Her head lowered and nuzzled him gently, his eyes opened and he groaned loudly.

"Aliee?" Razors voice was raspy.

Chance and Murdock's ears perked suddenly at the sound of Razor's raspy voice.

Cody took the sheets from around the tom and out of Aliee's arms; Razor was curled into Aliee's stomach gently.

-

Chance approached quickly, Aliee handed the tom over to the blonde tabby.

Aliee then looked at Cody, she suddenly noticed for the first time his dog tags; she looked at the closely.

"Chance's brother!" the voice insider her screamed excitedly.

Aliee's ears perked to the voice, she looked at the blonde tom holding Razor in his arms.

Cody took her by the shoulder and turned her around to leave, the blonde feline roared and Aliee instantly howled at the moonless sky; they both took off hopping the gate.

Suddenly both Aliee and Cody thought.

"We're in so much trouble." They thought.

They looked at each other instantly as they heard each others thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Fair warning this chapter is a bit graphic....

Chapter 11  
Written by: Murdock & RazorsLove

-Two days later-

Aliee and Cody where heavily chained in their cell with armed guards standing outside it: the rain hadn't stopped and it poured into the cell via window.

Cody had his massive head on his knees, the welts and deep gashes from the whippings he had received with a chain slowly healed.

Aliee lay on her side next to him, her fur was blood crusted, matted down and wet.

She whimpered softly and shuddered as the droplets of rain landed on her pained body.

Cody looked down at her with his yellow eyes, she curled up into the wall; her tail tucked between her legs.

He huffed loudly and looked towards the guards at cell entrance, each of them stood silently they didn't move a single inch.

Cody moved slightly and his chains clicked together loudly, the collar around his neck had four different chains, his wrists and ankles were also shackled.

One of the guards looked over his shoulder at the both of them, Cody growled at him loudly from the inside of the cell.

Aliee lifted her head and her chains rattled loudly, she looked at him silently.

"I'm sorry I got you into this." Aliee thought quietly.

Cody looked down at her and his ears flattened.

"I knew what I was agreeing to my friend." Cody replied.

Aliee's mismatched eyes looked at him sadly; she laid her head back on the wet concrete.

-Two days earlier-

Cody and Aliee snuck back into the compound only to be surrounded by armed guards, creeplings and ninjas.

Dark Kat stood behind them all, glaring at his two pets in front of the unmarked exit they escaped from.

"Restrain them!" Dark Kat bellowed.

Aliee and Cody were suddenly tackled by ninja's, both of the creatures roared furiously as they started throwing the toms off.

Aliee's teeth sunk into one of the guard's neck, blood spurted all over her body and floor; more guards jumped onto her quickly.

The black wolf collapsed onto the floor with all the weight being put on her, Cody grabbed a few of the males and threw them off.

More guards jumped onto Cody instantly pushing him to the guard, chains instantly wrapped around Cody's torso and wrists.

He growled loudly as he struggled on the floor, the chains screeched loudly as Cody pulled against them.

A tom came up and shot a tranquilizer dart into the back of Cody's neck quickly, next to him Aliee still struggled against the toms that tried to restrain her.

A guard slammed the butt of his gun into the side of her head, Aliee growled loudly and struggled harder.

Aliee snapped at the tom's ankle taking his foot off, the tom cried out in pain as he falls onto the floor.

Chains finally got around her body and wrists, as the same tom shot her in the back of her neck; Aliee passed out a few minutes later.

-Later-

The giant black wolf's eyes fluttered open, her arms where chained above her head; there was a sudden pain in her neck as she turned her head.

Cody was hanging next to her in the same position; his head was hanging over his chest his muzzle was tied shut with wire.

Aliee looked over her muzzle and saw the wire over hers as well, she started struggling against the chains hoping they would break, but they didn't.

Suddenly she saw something move in dark room, she growled lowly at whatever it was in the distance.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice he was gone let alone you my pet?" a deep voice hissed lowly.

Aliee growled lowly.

Dark Kat walked out of the darkness, in his right paw she saw the box cutter; her stomach tightened at the sight of cutter and what he could do with it.

She suddenly dropped down a level, her feet touched the floor now; Dark Kat approached slowly.

"Since you're the first awake, you'll be the first to be punished pet." Dark Kat growled as he pushed the blade out of the rusty box cutter.

Dark Kat jabbed the rusty blade into her stomach quickly, he pulled the blade down her stomach; he watched her flesh split and blood ooze out of the wound.

Aliee howled in pain as Dark Kat dragged the blade down her stomach, and then to her side slowly; blood dropped onto the floor and pool.  
Dark Kat grinned at her howls of pain; he dropped the box cutter and pushed his paw in the open wound.

Aliee roared in pain as Dark Kat grabbed her stomach in his paw, he squeezed it roughly.

Dark Kat moved out of the way when Aliee threw up the contents of her stomach onto the floor, it seeped out of the corners of her mouth.

-

Cody could hear the tortured howls of his friend echo in his ears, his eyes opened slowly; and looked at his female friend hanging next to him with a paw in her stomach.

He saw something spew out of her mouth and land on the floor, Cody tried to open his mouth but the wire bit into his muzzle.

Cody started struggling against the chains as he watched his friend suffer next to him, he growled loudly as he glared at Dark Kat.

Dark Kat looked at the large feline struggling against his chains, he let go of the wolf's stomach and pulled his paw out of her bleeding stomach.

"Ah… You're awake." Dark Kat hissed lowly as he turned to Cody.

Cody looked at the bleeding wolf, then to the blood covered floor; the feline tried to launch himself at the purple tom.

Dark Kat laughed loudly at his feeble attempts to kill him.

The purple tom turned from the large feline, he grabbed a bucket of dirty water; he made his way slowly back to the War Kat and threw it over him.

Dark Kat walked over to a long table, he grabbed a long rod he pressed the button on the side; it made a low buzzing sound.

Cody watched the tom closely, he had a cattle rod in his paw; it crackled and popped loudly.

Dark Kat jabbed the cattle prod into Cody's wet fur, Cody roared at the sudden jolt of energy surging though his body.

The purple tom cranked up the volume of energy that surged though Cody's body, the wire around his muzzle burned.

Cody's body jerked violently, the chains jerked around with him; keeping his large body in place.

Dark Kat laughed loudly as he watched his pet being tortured by his own paws.

He brought the rod away from Cody's body; Dark Kat grabbed the box cutter off the floor and cut though Cody hard muscled stomach.

Cody's eyes narrowed in pain as Dark Kat spread his flesh part and put the cattle prod into his stomach.

- Later-

Cody shook his head roughly as he felt the scar over his muscled stomach, he shuddered.

Both Aliee and Cody had been talking, their wounds had healed; the welts on Cody's back had disappeared.

Dark Kat wasn't done with punishing them yet, they both knew it; Cody and Aliee waited for the next torture session to start.

Aliee and Cody had curled up in the corner with each other in the corner of their cell, the weather outside had gotten colder.

Guards had thrown their food on the dirty floor; they barely had any water and soon would be suffering from dehydration.

They were getting sick from the lack of hygiene in their cell; Aliee's wounds were healing more slowly than his own.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay." Cody thought quietly.

Aliee nodded slowly at her blonde companion, Cody's ears flattened down and he looked off.

Cody looked at his wounded friend; she had taken more of the beating and torture than he had in the beginning.

The open wound on her stomach had scabbed over and had started healing slowly; the only thing that kept her bowls inside her body was the inner lining of newly thickened muscle.

Aliee lifted her head and licked her belly wound gently, she whined softly as she licked her wound with her rough tongue.

Cody sighed and laid behind the black female as she licked her wounds, it was now his job to protect his wounded friend.

-Salvage Yard-

Murdock and Chance stood inside Jake's dim room, watching the small brown tom sleep in his bed comfortably.

Jake lay on his side quietly, his chest still bandaged from the other night; small bands of Goss covered Jake's cheeks.

Chance sat beside Jakes bed quietly, Murdock stood over by the window.

"Something is breaking though with Aliee and her friend." Murdock announced softly.

The blonde stripped tabby looked up at the canine standing near the bright window; his arms were folded across his chest.

"Yes." Chance said quietly.

Jake stirred under the sheets, Chance and Murdock looked to the tom that finally settled on his back.

Chance's ears flattened as he leaned back into his chair that he had brought in with him, Murdock moved away from the window and sat on the edge of the bed.

Jake's eyes fluttered open and looked at the dog sitting on his bed and the tabby sitting in a chair off to the side.

He licked his dry lips and rubbed his neck.

"Anybody have a bottle of water?" he rasped softly.

Chance and Murdock looked at him quickly, happy to see him awake finally; Chance grabbed the glass of water off the bed side table and handed it to him.

Jake took the glass and gulped it all down with out taking a breath; he rubbed his neck and groaned.

"He's got a bomb." Jake choked softly.

Murdock and Chance looked to each other.

"Are you sure?" Chance questioned.

"Yes I'm sure; I had to work on it." Jake retorted.

The three males were quiet for a long time, each of them looking at each other.

"What is he going to use it for?" Murdock asked softly.

"I don't know Murdock." Jake replied hoarsely.

Murdock sighed loudly, Chance rubbed his right ear quietly as he looked to the bandaged up tom lying in his own bed.

"Do you think Aliee and her friend might pull though and stop Dark Kat?" Chance questioned Jake quietly.

Jake shrugged his shoulders slightly as he looked at his friend sitting in the wooden kitchen chair.

The three males talked over the possibilities for a few hours, Jake needing pain pills ever so often slept though the conversation.

Chance and Murdock went back down stairs to the garage and went back to working on the car that had come in earlier that morning.

Their conversation still running though their heads slowly, Murdock ran his greasy paw through his hair unintentionally.

Murdock groaned loudly as he felt his greasy hair.

"Crap." Murdock growled softly.

He looked out though the open doors of the garage, out into the bright, wintery day.

"I wish you were here Aliee, I need you." Murdock whimpered as he closed the hood off the car.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Written by: Murdock & RazorsLove

Weeks seemed to pass slowly at Dark Kat's compound, howls and roars of pain echoed though the empty halls; though out the days.

Aliee and Cody had their arms tied around two steel girders, they had escaped their cell with in the month of being tortured; now they were kept in a large room where twelve guards, fourteen ninjas and four of the pink creatures watched them.

Guns always pointed at them, if they moved they were raised quickly to shoot them both down if they broke the chains that bound their arms together.

They where turned facing the large, steel bar holding them both in place; their stomachs pressed up against it.

Aliee's massive head rested on Cody's shoulder, and Cody's rested on hers; they slept standing up.

Large patches of fur were missing from their backs, they had been beaten horribly by Dark Kat and a few others that Dark Kat insisted on the continuation of their mass punishment.

Cody's tail lay down against the back of his thighs, as he took a deep ragged breath.

He opened one of his yellow eyes and looked at the side of the black females neck, he knew she was probably starving and weak just as he was.

Neither of them had been fed since the start of the torture nearly a month ago, water was only provided at certain times; food was scarce for them.

Dying of Dehydration wasn't an option in Dark Kat's book, dying of starvation was another; it was slow and their bodies would eat away at themselves.

Cody rumbled lowly to her, only to get no response.

He lifted his head and brought it around to the other side of the girder, her eyes were closed; her face was extremely dirty and covered with blood like his was.

Cody let out another low rumble, Aliee's eyes opened and looked at the blond war kat looking down at her; his eyes narrowed on her.

"Are you going to be able to make it?" He questioned her with his thoughts.

She looked up at him with her dull emerald green eyes.

"Maybe." she responded weakly.

Cody's ears flattened and instantly looked to the opening door on the other side of the room, a small tom walked though the door with a small trey of food.

He looked back at his friend.

"Don't worry Aliee, looks like we're going to be fed." Cody communicated to her.

She looked up at her blond friend as he looked off to the tom carrying the trey to them, her body was going to give out on her soon if she didn't eat.

The tom came up to them and hand feed them both of them, Aliee ate more slowly that Cody as he nearly swallowed the piece of meat that he held in his mouth.

Her jaw hurt from chewing on the tough meat, it had a large bone sitting in the middle of it; it was hard to eat without the use of her paws.

-

Cody watched her struggle to eat her food, his ears flattened once more as he set his big head on her shoulder again.

The crunching of the bone filled his ears quickly as she finally consumed the whole thing.

He huffed lowly to himself as his eyes closed to fall asleep again.

His friends ears perked as she picked up the low sigh coming from him.

"Cody?" she said weakly.

One of Cody's eyes looked at the side of her black neck again.

"Yes my friend?" he replied.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" she questioned weakly again.

Cody instantly lifted his blond head and looked down at her quietly, a sad frown crossed his face; he shrugged his broad shoulders.

"I don't know Aliee, it seems like we're going to be here a long time." Cody answered sadly.

A sense of doubt and loneliness washed though both of themselves.

"I'm sorry my friend, I wasn't able to protect you from getting hurt." Cody added weakly.

Aliee's ears flattened, and a low whine erupted from her quietly.

A new familiar scent filled the room, Cody growled loudly as he looked over to the purple tom standing in the door way.

Behind him was his staff of scientists and doctors, they walked in after Dark Kat; they rolled in two large examining tables with them.

Cody growled louder at them as they got closer, they wore sterilized white gloves, and held trey's of instruments in their paws.

Dark Kat looked up at his to severely punished pets, the blond war kat glared down at him murderously.

The purple tom looked at the both of them quietly and waved his staff to the corner, and watch them prepared the tables and instruments.

"So neither of you can betray me no more," He waved his paw and a tom came up to him "You are having these implanted into your skulls." Dark Kat growled lowly.  
He held a small microchip between his index finger and thumb.

Cody growled loudly as the chains from his arms and Aliee's were being unwound from their arms.

His black companion hit the ground, her legs finally gave out from the lack of food entering her body.

Cody struggled best he could, as he was dragged over to the table and strapped down beside his friend.

He was instantly knocked out as something came down over his head, the doctors hovered over her first; then over him after only seven hours had passed.

-Twenty four hours later-

Cody and Aliee stood in front of Dark Kat quietly, he laughed as he tested his new mind control one that could not easily be defeated by will.

"Tomorrow, you both will kill my enemy's." Dark Kat laughed aloud.

Both Aliee and Cody roared in response to Dark Kat as he laughed, their eyes flashed bright red.

Dark Kat grinned widely.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's so short...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Written by: Murdock & RazorsLove

-Salvage yard-

Jake was up and walking around the yard, the cuts on his face had healed up; his bruises had disappeared and his sore throat had cleared up.

The small brown tom stood in front of the garage, he leaned against the stone exterior of the building quietly.

The clouds passed over slowly, but in the distance they became darker and a low rumble.

His ears slightly flattened as the wind picked up a bit, Murdock came out of the garage and looked at the brown tom; then out into the distance.

"Looks like a bad storm." Murdock said quietly.

Jake looked up at his canine friend standing next to him then back out to where the storm clouds churned angrily in the sky.

"Any luck with finding the compound, or at least any signs of Aliee and her friend running around the woods?" Jake asked quietly.

"No Jake, there hasn't been any." Murdock replied.

Jake nodded quietly.

"It's been a few weeks since we last saw them, Dark Kat probably isn't happy with them; and the Enforcers are still busy with finding Feral." Murdock continued.

"Thats right, Feral was the other one with me." Jake added.

"I know." Murdock said gruffly.

Jake's ears flattened down all the way, his eyes directed at the dirt ground.

Murdock watched his friend quietly, Chance came up behind Murdock and put his paw on his shoulder.

"I'm going out for another look around the mountains." He announced.

Murdock looked over his shoulder at the tabby and nodded.

"I'll be down in a few to go with you." Murdock continued.

Chance nodded and walked towards the hatch, Murdock looked back to Jake.

"Are you going to stay here? Or did you want to go instead?" Murdock questioned.

Jake looked up at him and shook his head.

"No I'll stay." He answered.

Murdock nodded and walked to the hatch.

-Compound-

Dark Kat looked over his pets as they walked in front of him.

They were heading to the his aircraft, this was going to be it they were going to kill those meddlesome Swat Kats once and for all.

The cuts on cuts that went down the middle of their heads, had disappeared quickly within a few hours nearly a day ago.

Dark Kat was the first to walk on to the craft, followed by his pets.

"This shall be a glorious day." Dark Kat said happily.

The craft shuddered as it took off to Mega Kat City, Dark Kat grinned as he circled Cody and Aliee quickly.

"Once you see the Swat Kats you will kill them with out a hesitation." he said to the black wolf.

Then he turned to Cody and looked over the war kat.

"If any Enforcers show up you take care of them or help her." Dark Kat added.

Cody nodded slowly and growled lowly in response to the purple tom.

Dark Kat looked at the both of his pets as they stood silently in front of him, they breath appeared in thick clouds of mist.

"Soon it will be all over and I shall take over." Dark Kat grinned triumpantly.

He turned and started down the hall, the two beasts followed after their master as he made his way to the hanger.

-

The bomb was being loaded into the haul of Dark Kats aircraft, where it would lie and wait.

Cody and Aliee snapped at each other irritatedly as they bumped into each other in the hall, on the verge of breaking out in a fight Aliee backed off and stood away from Cody.

The blonde War Kat kept his distance away from the black wolf, he was ready to snap her neck in half.

He walked steadily behind his master in front of him, a foot or less away was the black female trailing behind him.

Cody would watch her scratch at her forehead as they trailed behind Dark Kat quietly, it started to bleed when she dug her claw into her forehead.

Dark Kat spotted her once and got onto her quickly about it, her forehead had healed quickly with in a few seconds.

Her ears were pinned against her head for the remander of their walk to the hanger.

Dark Kat entered the hanger first as always, followed by Cody then Aliee closely behind him.

In the middle of the hanger Dark Kats aircraft, the bomb bay doors where wide open with the bomb hanging between them.

Under the cockpit of the craft was an on ramp, Dark Kat walked up it quickly; Cody followed up after him, Aliee hesitated and sniffed the craft before entering.

The ramp slammed closed as it closed the entrance in the middle of the haul, the bomb was installed into the bomb bay.

The craft shuddered as it exited the hanger, Dark Kat sat in his over sized seat in the middle of the large cockpit.

Cody and Aliee stood behind him quietly, the craft hit a minor bit of turblance that sent both of the mosters tmbling over each other.

Aliee hit here forehead in the corner of one of the panels and it made her jerk violently to the side where she landed on the ground; she growled loudly and got off the floor after the turbluance ended.

Her red eyes flashed bright green then turned back to their new crimson color.

-TurboKat-

T-bone sat in the pilots seat quietly as he flew over the forest, in the seat behind him Doc sat and looked over the forest; switching from one side to the other.

His ears flattened as he spotted nothing thought the large gapping holes in the forest canopy.

Doc growled frustratedly as he sat back in the seat and put his paws on his face.

"I can't see anything from this high up." he growled.

T-bone looked at Doc's reflection in the cockpit glass and his ears flattened.

T-bone manvers lower to the forest canopy, He to looked out the side of the canopy and spotted nothing.

"Do you think it would be a good idea just to start heading back right now?" T-bone questioned.

Doc looked at the tabby though the reflection.

"Yes." Doc replied, defeat echoed in his voice.

T-bone sighed softly and acended quickly and turned back around to head home.

As T-bone acended quickly and out of the corner of his eyes he spotted a large craft moving quickly towards the city.

The tabby's head turned quickly towards the craft, as he continued to acend quickly.

It was slow moving compared to the average commercial airline, and no commercial airline would paint their jets black.

T-bones heart pounded as he noticed the craft was still acending.

"Doc..." T-bone called as he continued to watch the dark craft acend.

Doc looked up at T-bone's reflection in the glass cockpit cover, his head was turned in a different direction.

Doc slowly in the direction T-bone was facing, he spotted the craft acending into the clouds and disappearing.

"It's them." Doc Hissed lowly.

T-bone manuvered to follow the craft, in the back Doc tensed in his seat.

Every muscle shifted in Doc's body, the voice returned to his mind in an uproar.

Doc's paws tightened hard on the arm rests of the navigation seat, an anxious feeling came over him suddenly.

-

T-bone radioed Razor back at the hanger, it took more than a few minutes until the brown tom answered.

"What is it T-bone?" Razor responded to his first broadcast.

"Razor get your uniform and head into the city, We've spotted Dark Kat's ship heading towards the city." T-bone announced to the tom on the other side of the satcom's.

"Are you sure it was them." Razor questioned wryly.

"Positive Razor, now hurry up buddy." T-bone ordred softly.

"I'll be in the city soon." Razor added.

The radio went quiet quickly, T-bone followed a great distance behind the black and red vessle.

-Dark Kat's Plane-

One of the toms turned in his seat and looked to Dark Kat with his ears pinned.

"Master, our radar has detected an air craft directly behind the ship about a quarter mile behind us sir." The pilot announced.

Dark Kat looked at him quickly.

"Bring an image of this "Air Craft" up on the visual screen." Dark Kat ordered.

The co-pilot next to the other, immdently brought up an image of a black, red, yellow jet coming straight at them from behind.

Dark Kat cursed under his breath and looked to his two pets standing behind him.

"Land in front of city hall, make sure those baffons fallow us!" Dark Kat ordered angrily at his servants.

The pilot and co-pilot nodded at Dark Kat quietly as they started to manuver though the thick, white clouds.

Dark Kat motioned for his two pets to approach his chair in the middle of the huge cockpit.

Aliee and Cody approached slowly and sat on their hauntchs quietly, they eyes blazing with rage.

"Kill the SwatKats, leave none of them alive." Dark Kat hissed at them.

Cody and Aliee growled lowly in response to their masters order, Dark Kat dismissed them quickly allowing them to go into the haul and wait.


End file.
